


The One with the Kids

by JustAnotherAss_mann



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Adorable teeny tiny Aden, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Auntie Clarke!, Aunty Lexa!, F/F, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Smart tiny Tris
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2018-12-26 04:43:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 26,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12051573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnotherAss_mann/pseuds/JustAnotherAss_mann
Summary: Aden and Tris met at school and quickly become friends. Will their aunties manage to be more than that?





	1. Chapter 1

“You’re ugly.” He presses both hands against the little boy’s chest and pushes fiercely, making him stumble backwards and fall on his ass, his tiny hands flaying against the ground. “And dumb. You don’t even know how to speak.” The shorter boy looks at his aggressor, his bottom lip trembling and his eyes watering, wincing when he kicks some sand in his direction. “You’re –“

“What are you doing, Jake?” A brunette girl is walking quickly towards them, her brow furrowed. She stops a few inches from then, glancing quickly at the boy who is sitting on the ground before placing one hand on her hips and pointing a finger at Jake. “I’ll tell the teacher you’re doing bad things again.”

He shrugs with one shoulder before sticking out his tongue at her and running towards a group of kids who are standing near the swings. She grins proudly before crouching next to the younger boy, dropping her lunch bag on the floor and placing her hands on her own knees. She squints her eyes, focusing on his hands and making a disgusted face when she spots the tin bloodlines on his palms, tilting her head to look at him.

“It hurts?” He nods, his lips forming a tiny pout, and she reaches for his arm. “Auntie C. says kisses make our  _ouchies_  better.” She tugs on his forearm, helping him to stand up and picking their lunch bags from the ground. “But your hands are dirty.” 

He stares at her funnily for a second and her lips curl in a grin when she nods towards the drinking fountain.

“We need to wash them before I kiss them better, silly.”

She shakes her head, laughing lowly and already dragging him away. When they reach the drinking fountain she places both of their lunch bags on the ground and presses the blue button with both hands, clenching her jaw at the effort, and he moves his hands towards the water stream, wincing when it hits his sore palms.

“Ouch.”

She pats his head twice, very fondly, before giving him a shy smile and placing a quick kiss over his wet and still dirty bruises.

“Better?” He nods sheepishly and her smile gets bigger. “Okay.” She looks around quickly before looking at him again. “So, is your dad coming to pick you up?” He shakes his head, his eyes still watering, and she tilts her head again, biting her bottom lip and frowning one more time. “Your mommy?”

He shakes his head, a tear rolling down his pinky cheek.

“Mom and dad became stars and now I live with aunty.”

“Oh.” She stares blankly at him for a few seconds before nodding at herself, glancing at the school gates one more time. “So now you have a new mom.”

He shrugs, lowering his gaze and poking his thumbnail with his index finger.

“I don’t know. Aunty Lex dresses like a dad sometimes.”

She smiles widely at him.

“Auntie Rae dresses like an astronaut sometimes, when I spend the night at her place.” She shrugs too. “It’s okay.”

He glances at her again, nodding, a hint of a smile playing on his lips.

“Is your mom picking you up?”

She shakes her head, leaning to pick their lunch bags from the ground.

“No. She is travelling with my dad so auntie Clarke is taking care of me.” She throws the strap of her lunch bag over her shoulder, smiling. “I like it. I get to play with Fish and she also has tons of crayons that she lets me use on her walls.” She glances at him, her expression sobering a little. “Auntie Rae always let me have some candies after I brush my teeth, but since we made the volcano go boom my mom doesn’t let me stay with her.” He frowns but nods, reaching for his lunch bag and wincing when his tiny fist wraps around the strap. She pouts at his pouting expression before letting her eyes wander around, her expression lighting immediately. “Oh, look. Auntie Clarke is here.”

He turns to look at the gate too and she raises her hands in the air, waving frantically at the blonde woman before reaching for his arm, dragging him towards her.

“Hey, tiny warrior.” She smiles at the tiny girl before looking at the little boy, a huge smile on her lips. “And hi Tris’ new human acquaintance.”

He mumbles a very low and shy  _hi,_ his gaze lowering again, and Tris pats his back gently, sighing loudly. 

“He is sad. Jake told him he is ugly and said he doesn’t know how to speak but I think he is wrong.” She shrugs, glancing at the boy. “He is just short. And talks funny.”

Clarke frowns, crouching in front of them when she notices his bruised hands. She holds them very carefully, taking a better look of his palms before looking at Tris.

“Did Jake say anything else?”

“No. But he pushed him, so he felt and bruised his hands. But I already kissed them better.”

Clarke smiles affectionately at her, ruffling her hair very fondly.

“Oh, right. So everything is fine now.” She smiles at the boy, who is still looking at the floor. “Are you hurting?” He looks at her, a pout on his lips, and shrugs sheepishly. She smiles at him, placing a hand on his shoulder. “What’s your name, little one?”

“Aden.”

Clarke giggles at his accent, glancing at Tris.

“He talks funny because he is British.” She pats his head awkwardly but fondly, her smile widening. “And he isn’t short. He is just very young.”

Tris nods in acknowledgment, frowning when another woman stands next to them.

“Auntie, I thi-“

“Hi.” The woman frowns at the scene in front of her, crouching next to Clarke when she notices the wetness on Aden’s eyes. “Hey Aden, what’s wrong?” His lips start trembling again when their eyes meet and a low sob leaves his chest. She immediately wraps an arm around his tiny body, bringing him closer to her chest carefully. “Hey buddy, why are you crying?” She glances at Clarke when Aden buries his face on her neck, a deep crease on her forehead. “What happened?”

Clarke stands up clumsily, her cheeks a light tone of pink, and Tris comes closer to her, reaching for her hand. Lexa mimics Clarke’s action, placing Aden on her hips and throwing his lunch bag over her shoulder before locking eyes with Clarke’s.

“Apparently Jake has some issues with little Aden.” She glances at Tris, nodding towards her. “At least it was what this one told me.”

Tris shrugs, glancing at a concerned Lexa.

“Jake is an asshole.”

Clarke’s and Lexa’s eyes go wide, and the blonde woman throws her a glare.

“Tris! I already told you to not use this word.”

“But I heard you saying to mom the guy who told you bisexual girls are just slu-“

She clamps a hand over her mouth, her cheeks turning a deep tone of red.

“So yeah, Jake is a bad guy and said to your boy he doesn’t know how to talk properly before pushing him towards the ground.”

A small but amused smile is on Lexa`s lips when their eyes lock again, but soon she is diverting her attention back to Aden, who is still hiding his face on her neck.

“Are you hurting, Ad?”

He shakes his head against her neck and she kiss his head, sighing relieved. After a split second a muffled sound hits their eardrums.

“Tris kissed it better.”

Lexa glances at the girl, smiling at her affectionately.

“Oh, thank you Tris. I’m sure Aden is very happy now he is friends with you.” She glances at the boy, who is now peeking at her. “Right Ad?” He leans backwards, nodding quickly, and Lexa wipes his tears using her thumb. Then she clears her throat lowly, glancing at Clarke with a small smile on her lips. “And thank you too. For checking on him when I wasn’t here.” Clarke nods, mumbling a low _no problem_ , and Lexa sighs tiredly, looking around the crowded and noisy schoolyard. “I think I’ll need to talk to his teacher tomorrow.”

Clarke nods once, her expression somewhat concerned.

“It’s probably a good idea. How old is he?”

“He’s about to turn four.”

“Oh, so Miss Luna is his teacher, am I right?” Lexa nods and she smiles widely, looking at Tris. “She is a kind one. Tris loves her, right?”

The girl nods soberly under their attentive gazes, offering them a tentative smile.

“Yeah. I love Miss Luna. She took us to some parks, and she knows funny things about trees.”

Clarke giggles at her excitement and Lexa smiles, nodding once.

“I’m pretty sure she will help you to solve the problem by talking to Jake’s teacher. Anyway, are you new here? I never saw you two before.”

Lexa nods and Aden tilts her head against her neck, his eyes on his new friend.

“I moved back here three months ago but this little monkey joined me only two weeks ago.” She sighs again, suddenly seeming a little tired. “I had to find a school very quickly and a friend of a friend told me this one was good. Apparently she was wrong.”

“No. This is a good school. Octavia did a lot of research before deciding Tris would study here.” She glances at the girl, who is waving excitedly at a group of kids nearby. “Jake is a trouble maker, even this one had some fights with him. But I’m sure Miss Luna will help Aden to settle in.”

Lexa sighs, rearranging Aden on her hips.

“Hopefully.” She sighs one more time before glancing at Tris. “Tell me, do you like ice cream?” A huge grin forms on her face and she nods quickly, clearly excited. “So would you like to get some?” She glances at Clarke, still smiling. “I’m paying, as a thank you for your kindness. I mean, if you would like to join us for ice cream, that’s it.”

Tris glances at Clarke, her puppy-pleading look already on her eyes.

“Hey, don’t look me like that. You know your parents are arriving tonight. We need to pick them at the airport.” She glances at Tris’ uniform and dirty legs before sighing. “And you need to take a long shower before it, otherwise your mom will rip my head off.” Tris pouts at her and she sighs again, locking eyes with Lexa. “Could we postpone the ice cream thing?” She looks at Aden, smiling widely. “Do you like dogs?” He nods shyly and her smile gets bigger. “Tris and I are going to the park with Fish, my dog, on Saturday. You could join us and we could have ice cream after that.”

Lexa nods before glancing at Aden, who has a small smile on his lips.

“Do you like the idea, buddy?” He nods too, his brown eyes locked with hers, and she looks back at Clarke. “I guess we could do it, then.”

The blonde woman smiles, nodding herself, and picks her phone from one of the pocket of her jeans, handing it to Lexa.

“Give me your number. I’ll text you all the details.” Lexa nods, inserting her contact before handing the phone back to Clarke, who glances at Tris, sighing. “Well, I guess we need to go.”

The little girl nods sadly before looking at Aden.

“I’ll see you around, Ad.”

He nods at her and Lexa reaches for her head, muffling her hair affectionately.

“Thank you for being so kind to him, Tris. And I guess we will meet on Saturday?”

She nods happily at Lexa before holding Clarke’s hand and starting to drag her towards the school’s gate. Clarke waves quickly at Lexa and Aden, shouting.

“See you on Saturday.”

She turns, trying to make Tris walk slower. And then she stops, turning to face a shouting Lexa.

“It would be cool knowing your name, stranger.”

“Oh, right. I’m Clarke.” She stumbles when Tris tugs on her hand again, giving a few steps backwards and raising her hand in a static wave. “See you soon, Lexa.”

…

“And did you shower every day?” Tris glances quickly at the kitchen’s door before nodding at her mother, a serious expression on her face. “Well, you smell good now so I’ll let this white lie slip.” She nudges her nose on Tris’ neck, making the girl giggle. “And how was school?”

Tris throws her arms around Octavia’s neck, hugging her tight.

“I learned new numbers and how to make a Santa using a roll of toilet paper, EVA and some cotton. I gave it to auntie Clarke as a Christmas gift.” She smiles proudly at her mom. “And I made a new friend.”

“Oh, you made a new friend? This is awesome.” Octavia smiles fondly at her, kissing her cheek. “And is this new friend cool?”

Tris nods promptly, grinning.

“He is. But Jake doesn’t think this way so he did bad things to him.”

Clarke enters the room already nodding and takes a seat next to them, handing Tris a glass of orange juice very carefully.

“But this kind soul saw that and helped teeny tiny Aden.”

The little girl nods again, sipping her juice and spilling some of it on Octavia’s lap.

“Because he is short and British.” The women giggle and Tris gulps her juice again, wiping her orange moustache with the back of her hand. “And auntie Clarke made a new friend too. Auntie Lexa.”

Octavia frowns, glancing at Clarke, a smirk growing on her lips when she notices her pink cheeks.

“Oh, did she?” Tris mumbles  _yeah, she did_ , and Octavia’s smirk gets wider. “Tell me more about it.” 

Clarke blushes harder, sipping her own juice and hoping the glass is large enough to hide her embarrassment.

“She is not my friend. I was just being nice to her because of, you know, things.”

Tris shrugs, placing the glass over the coffee table.

“You asked her phone number.”

Clarke’s eyes go wide and she points a finger at Tris.

“Hey! I just did it because of your play date with Aden. No further rea-”

“But you said she has the prettiest eye–“

"Tris! You ca-"

“Hey you two.” Octavia glances at them, her best _mom expression_ on. “Behave.” She turns to Tris, her smile forming again. “Auntie Clarke giggled a lot?” The girl nods promptly and Clarke snorts next to them, rolling her eyes. “She also did the blushing thing?” Tris places her index finger on her chin, making a thoughtful expression before nodding, what makes Octavia’s grin widen. “Oh, so maybe this auntie Lexa person isn’t a new friend of your auntie C.” She looks at Clarke, amused at her now red cheeks. “Clarke Elizabeth Griffin, are you finally making a move on a human you’re crushing -“ 

“It’s not like that, O.” She bites her bottom lip, a hint of the tip of her tongue appearing between them. “I just figured that if Tris and Aden will be friends, we would need Lexa’s contact. I was just trying to be responsible.” She glances at Tris, ignoring Octavia’s pointed glare. “You said  _Auntie_  Lexa? Isn’t she the mother of the little monkey?” 

“No. His mom and dad became starts.”

“Oh.”

Tris nods at Clarke’s wide eyes, dropping her head on Octavia’s shoulder.

“So I guess she’s his new mom. But he told me she dresses like a dad sometimes.” She shrugs, yawning. “But I told him it’s okay because auntie Rae dress like an astronaut sometimes.”

Octavia laughs loudly before smiling widely, placing a quick kiss on Tris’ forehead.

“She dresses like a dad sometimes? Hm, so maybe your auntie and his auntie have the chance to be -”

Clarke points at her, arching one eyebrow.

“You’re stereotyping her. We don’t know anything about her sexuality.” She stands up awkwardly, leaning to pick Tris’ glass from the table. “Also, it doesn’t matter. I’m not trying to be her  _anything_.” 

She turns, walking quickly towards the kitchen, and Octavia grins widely, tickling Tris’ belly and making her giggle.

“I’ll be the one picking you from school tomorrow, little warrior.”

Tris yawns, nodding, her eyes starting to close, and Octavia`s smile widens. She stands up with the girl securely wrapped on her arms, placing a kiss on her nose.

“Sleep tight, love.”

…

Lexa hears the sound of tiny feet hitting the ground before feeling the mattress dipping next to her. She opens her eyes, spotting two brown orbs staring at her, sighing before reaching for his wet cheek, caressing it fondly.

“What’s wrong, buddy?”

She arranges the sheets over his body and he comes closer to her, touching her thighs with his cold feet and placing his tiny hand over her cheek.

“I dreamed that mommy was sleeping with me and when I woke up she was not there.”

She swallows a gasp before hugging him carefully, placing a kiss on his cheek.

“It’s okay to miss her, Ad. I miss her too, all the time.” He nods against her neck, a low and muffled sob leaving his chest, and she hugs him tighter. “Hey, maybe we could open my window so we could spoon and look at the stars. Sounds good?”

He nods again and she stands up, leaning to pick him from the bed and using her thumb to wipe his tears. She walks towards the window, Aden placed on her hip, and opens it, smiling before pointing at a big and bright star.

“Are you seeing that?” She glances at him and he nods, a small smile on his lips. “I guess she is happy because you’re such a good boy.”

He nods again, his smile getting bigger.

“I even made a new friend.”

Lexa grins at him, looking at the starts again and tilting her head against his.

“You did. And you found a really good one.” Her smile gets bigger and she tickles his belly, making him squirm and giggle. “With a really pretty and cool auntie.”

He giggles again, the yaw that leaves his mouth making his next words almost uncompressible.

“I have a cool aunty too.”  

Lexa giggles before kissing his cheek and walking back to the bed.

“You really do little one.” She places him on the bed, lying next to him and arranging the sheets over them before placing an arm over his tiny body. “Let’s sleep?” He nods and she kisses his cheek one more time. “I love you, Aden.”

“Love you too, aunty.”

His words are slurred and low and she holds him closer, closing her eyes and fighting against the tears that threaten to fall. It’s only when she is sure he is sleeping that she cries herself to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Tris points at Lexa and Aden before glancing at her mom, a huge grin on her lips.

“Look mom, Aden and his auntie are here.”

Octavia nods at her, smiling.

“Let’s say hi to your new friends, munchkin.”

“Yeaaaaaah!”

She grins at the overly excited child before looking back at Lexa and Aden and smirking widely, amused by her plan. She holds Tris’ outstretched hand, letting herself be dragged towards the pair.

“We never met but I feel like I know you.” Lexa is frowning when she turns to face Octavia, but as soon as she spots Tris her lips curl into a small smile. “I’ve been hearing about you two since I landed back in San Fran.”

“You must be Octavia.” She glances at Aden, who is smiling shyly at Tris, before offering her hand for Octavia to shake. “I’m Lexa, as you may have heard. This one’s –“ she nods towards the boy, who is already engaged on a conversation with Tris “- godmother.” 

“Yes, I’ve heard about that. As I heard we have a play date scheduled.”

The words catch Aden attention and he turns to look at Octavia, who is smiling at him.

“I’m gonna play with Tris and Fish.” His smile widens and he glances at Lexa, who is grinning at him. “And Fish is a dog!”

Octavia laughs loudly, grinning and shaking her head, and lowers herself to look directly into his eyes.

“He is, tiny one. Auntie Clarke is too creative for her own good.”

He nods excitedly, glancing at Tris one more time, their attention quickly wandering to a group of running children.

“I also heard about Jake’s incident.” Octavia stands up, locking eyes with Lexa’s. “Did you talk to Miss Luna?”

“I did. And Clarke was right, she was really kind to me. She told me she will talk to Jake’s teacher and she also has some plans to help Aden to go through this phase so I think things will get better soon.” She glances at the boy, who is now chatting animatedly with Tris about the colorful  _art project_ he has on his hands. “I really hope they do.” Octavia arches an eyebrow at her somber expression but before she could say anything Lexa is speaking again. “So, you’re the one picking Tris up when you’re in town?”

Octavia grins at her, trying to hide her amusement at the question and not to think about how hard was convincing Clarke she would be the one picking her kid today.

“Usually Clarke is the one doing it because this munchkin seems to prefer playing with Fish than going straight home after school to give her parents some love.” They glance at Tris, who is still absorbed by her chat with Aden. “But why are you asking that?”

“Oh, no reason. Just to, y’know, know it.” Lexa’s cheeks are displaying a light tone of pink when she glances at the phone on her hand and Octavia refrains herself for laughing out loud. “It was lovely meeting you but I need to go. I have a meeting now.” She places one hand over Aden’s head, who looks at her. “I’m looking forwards to our play date tomorrow. I bet they will have fun. And if those monkeys will spend some time together I also need to do some research. Find out if you are good people and all that jazz.”

Octavia nods at her, smiling, and she reaches for Aden’s free hand, holding it. “Bye Tris. Tell your auntie Aden and I said hi.”

Tris nods happily at her, waving at them when they start to walk away. Octavia reaches for her hand, watching Lexa and Aden walking away with a smirk on her lips.

“This is going to be fun.”

…

She glances at her shaking phone, parking the car in front of the tall building and turning the engine off before answering the call, her annoyance at the caller evident on her tone.

“Yes?”

She reaches for her purse, pressing the phone between her shoulder and her ear before opening her door.

_“Hi Clarke. It’s good talking to you too.”_ She snorts loudly, closing the door harder than necessary. _“Someone asked about you today.”_

She fumbles with her car’s key, almost dropping it and groaning loudly. 

“Shut up.”

_“I’m serious, Griffin. She wanted to know if I was the one picking Tris up when I was in town. Oh, and she also asked her to tell you she was saying hi.”_  

She smiles when she hears Tris yelling  _and Aden said hi too_  on the background. And then she sighs. 

“This doesn’t prove anything, O.”

_“Well, Raven and I would like to disagree. But even if you were right, your tone proves you like her and that is something.”_

Clarke grunts, walking quickly towards the entrance of the building.

“Of course you and Raven already discussed the matter.” She scoffs again, refraining herself from rolling her eyes. “I don’t like her, O. I barely know her.”

_“And? Good Lord woman, live a little. Your lady area has spider webs and Lexa seems to be wild enough to face them so give it a try.”_

Clarke’s eyes go wide and she stops walking abruptly, almost causing a collision with another woman, who shakes her head at her.

“Octavia! Tris is with you. And the state of my parts isn’t your business.”

_“She is playing on my iPad now so we are safe. And I’m pretty sure she doesn’t understand about ladies parts and spider webs yet. Also, it’s my business since I’m the one who will need to invite you for every holiday ‘til the end of times because you’re a single lady living with plenty of dogs.” Clarke_ snorts loudly, this time allowing her eyes to roll.  _“I’m not telling you to marry the girl, Griff. I’m just telling you to have some fun. It’s about time to leave that unfortunate event behind.”_

She sighs loudly, running a hand through her hair.

“I don’t even know if she is queer, O. Plus, I also don’t know if she’s available or interested on me.”

_“And those are the only things keeping you from asking her out?”_

Clarke frowns, the tip of her tongue poking from between her lips. 

“Yeah?” 

_“So consider it done.”_

Clarke’s eyes go wide and she shakes her head instinctively. 

“Don’t you dare.” Octavia’s laugh hits her eardrums and she feels sweat forming on her palms. “Octavia Blake, I’m serious. Don’t yo-“

_“You have a meeting to go, Clarkey. And I need to call Rae now. I’ll talk to ya later.”_  

The line goes mute before she can reply and she grunts loudly, sighing deeply before throwing her phone into her purse and closing it again. She sighs one more time before entering the building and walking towards the receptionist’s desk, working hard to put a smile on her own lips.

“Hi. I’m here to meet Costia Forest, from LW Co.”

The woman smiles at her before looking at her monitor.

“What’s your name?”

“Clarke Griffin.”

The woman looks at her again, handing her a badge.

“Miss Forest is waiting for you at the fourth floor, Miss Griffin.”

Clarke nods, mumbling  _thank you_  and walking towards the elevator. When its doors open on the fourth floor she is greeted by a smiling brunette, who immediately reaches for her hand. 

“Hi. I’m Costia Forest. Welcome to the LW Co.”

Clarke smiles at her, shaking her hand firmly.

“Clarke Griffin. It’s a pleasure meeting you. I’m so excited to be able to work with LW in their new project.”

Costia smiles widely, stepping aside and gesturing for Clarke to follow her into the room.

“She will meet us soon. She is just trying –“

A yelling, crying child runs into the room and a very upset Lexa appears after him a few seconds later.

“I dooooon’t waaaaaaaaaaaa-“

“But you nee-“

He hits Clarke’s legs, stumbling backwards and tilting his head to look at her, his mouth curling into a perfect  _O_  when their eyes meet. Lexa stops running when she notices who is standing next to her, her expression matching Aden’s. 

“Clarke.”

“Do you –“ Costias’s eyes go wide and her expression breaks into a huge and smugly grin. “Oh, she’s the Clarke you’ve been talking about no-“

“This is Tris’ aunt.” Lexa blushes before looking at Aden and taking advantage of his distraction to pick him up. “I’m sorry about this scene.” She sighs tiredly the boy starts to cry again and buries his face on her neck. “This little boy peed in his pants and doesn’t want to change.” She glances at Clarke, her cheeks still slightly colored. “I think he’s sleepy.”

Clarke nods at her, a small amused smile on her lips.

“I never imagined meeting the infamous LW for the first time in this set up.” She grins at Lexa’s embarrassment before glancing at Aden and making a disgusted expression at his wet pants. “Do you need any help?”

“No, thank you.” She looks at Costia, who is staring at them with an amused expression, and nods towards the room behind them. “You can head to the meeting room. I’ll join you soon.” She glances at an almost sleeping Aden, sighing deeply. “If this tiny trouble maker lets me.”

“Okay.” Costia looks back at Clarke, placing a hand on her forearm and smiling at her. “Come with me, then.”

…

“I’m really excited about this project. I almost lost my shit when I received your email.” She glances at Lexa, who is smiling shyly at her, before focusing on the road again. “I always liked your books, and I’m really excited to read what you’re planning for this new series. And to illustrate them, also.”

“You’re very talented, Clarke.” She shrugs, her pinky cheeks hidden by the dim light. “I was very happy when Costia told me you had accepted the invitation to meet us.”

“By the brainstorm session we had during the meeting I’m pretty sure you’re way more talented than me when it comes to -”

“Aunty.”

They glance at the backseat, Lexa’s lips curling into a smile when she spots a sleepy Aden staring at her.

“Hey, look who woke up.” She glances at Clarke, who is still peeking at Aden through the rearview mirror. “Welcome back buddy.”

He rubs his eyes, yawning before speaking again.

“I’m hungry.”

“Okay.” She reaches for him, poking the tip of his nose lightly. “I’ll make something for us when we get home.”

“Actually –“ Clarke glances quickly at her before focusing on the road again “- I’m pretty hungry myself so we could stop to eat something. If you think it is a good idea.”

“Yeah. Ice cream.”

They giggle and Lexa looks back at him, shaking her head.

“No way. What I told you about meals? You need to eat something healthy sometimes. Also, we’re already going out for ice cream tomorrow.”

He tilts his head, his eyes widening slightly.

“Pizza then?”

They giggle again and Lexa sighs, the smile still on her lips.

“Because pizza is so much healthier.”

He pouts, staring at her with his best puppy expression.

“I’ll eat one with tiny trees on it, Aunty. Please.”

Lexa glances hesitantly at Clarke, who has a small smile on her lips.

“Do you like pizza?”

She nods, looking at the little boy through the rearview mirror.

“You made a great choice, Aden.” He nods, smiling smugly, and then picks the stuffed raccoon from his lap, starting to talk with it and ignoring the gazes fixed on him. Clarke giggles before looking back at Lexa, who is still smiling. “I know a place where they make delicious sliced pizzas. And it’s in our neighborhood.”

“Good. I still didn’t find a good place to eat pizza since I got back.”

Clarke nods, glancing curiously at her.

“You’re from San Fran then.”

“Kind of. I’m from Polis, but it’s so close to San Fran that I’m almost a local. I left for College and then I spent a few years in New York. And I was living in London before coming back here.” Clarke nods again, her eyes focused on the road. “And what about you?”

“Born and raised in Arkadia, a small town in New Jersey.” She peeks at Lexa, smiling. “I left for College and lived in New York for a few years. But things didn’t work out the way I wanted and I moved here, to be closer to Octavia and Tris.”

Lexa nods, glancing at Aden one more time.

“You do seem really close to Tris.”

“And I am.” Clarke smiles widely, turning the steering wheel to the left. “When O got pregnant I freaked out because I didn’t even like kids back at that time. But when I saw her for the first time I fell in love. Now she’s my Achilles heel. And I’m pretty sure Raven feels the same way.”

“I always loved kids.” She sighs tiredly, lowering her voice and glancing at Aden one more time.  “I just didn’t know how hard raising one was.”

Clarke nods soberly, glancing at the little boy too.

“Yeah. They can be difficult sometimes. Like when they pee in their pants and refuse to change.”

Lexa giggles lowly, nodding.

“Yes, those times can be particularly hard. But they’re worth it.” She looks at the rearview mirror, smiling affectionately. “He’s worth it. I love him very much.”

“It shows.” When she speaks again her voice is lower and more hesitant. “He told Tris about the starts.”

“Oh.” Lexa nods, turning her head to look out of her window. “It was the way I chose to break the news to him.” She shrugs, her voice getting even lower. “I know it wasn’t the best or the most accurate way to talk about death. And it doesn’t change his cruel reality but at least I can show him the stars when he’s missing them too much.”

Lexa’s voice breaks at the last word and Clarke curses herself for bringing up the subject but then she busies herself thanking all the Gods she knows for the fact they are arriving at the pizzeria. She clears her throat awkwardly before glancing at Lexa.

“Are you ready to eat some pizza’s slices?”

“We’re always ready for good pizza.” Lexa’s cheerful tone is back and she looks at Aden, grinning. “Right, Ad?”

“YEAH.”

…

“Here, let me help you.”

Clarke picks a napkin from the table, using it to clean Aden’s chin before trying to clean his greasy fingers.

“You did a huge mess, tiny one.” He glances at Lexa, a guilt expression on his face, and she peeks shyly at Clarke. “If you weren’t a little charmer you would be sitting by my side and I’d be the one cleaning you up.”

He shrugs, yawning and glancing at Clarke.

“But she is cool, aunty.”

“Yeah, but –“

“You said she is really co-“

“Okay.” Lexa stands up quickly, leaning over the table and picking him up carefully. “Let’s save Clarke from the inconvenience of cleaning a dirty boy, shall we?”

Clarke bites the inside of her cheeks not to giggle and Aden waves at her.

“We will be right back, don’t worry.”

Lexa giggles, smooching his cheek.

“She isn’t worried about it, you silly thing.”

Clarke smiles at their backs, sighing happily before picking her phone from her purse and dialing Octavia’s number.

_“Fucking fina-“_

“Thanks God my phone was on vibrate. How many times did you call me, O? 

_“Enough to be very mad at you for not picking up my goddamn calls?”_

Clarke sighs, glancing at the bathroom door, a hand running through her hair.

“I couldn’t answer. Actually, I still can’t talk now, I just wanted to let you know I’m ali–“

She ends the call abruptly when the bathroom door opens, tucking the phone carelessly into her purse and smiling at Lexa when they reach the table, Aden’s head resting on her shoulder.

“I think it’s time for this one to go to bed.” Clarke nods, already standing up. “Could you hold him while I pay the bill?”

Clarke frowns at her request, but before she could say anything Aden is reaching for her. She picks him up, placing him on her hips before following Lexa towards the exit.

“Hey, you don’t need to pay.”

Lexa glances over her shoulder, smiling at Clarke.

“Of course I need to pay. You gave us a ride, let this monkey use Tris’ baby seat and brought us to this amazing place. Oh, and helped him to clean up.” She pokes Aden’s shoulder and he leans his head against Clarke’s neck, yawning again. “Don’t you think I need to pay Ad?”

“Mhm.”

Clarke giggles, leaning quickly her head over Aden’s.

“Okay, but, next time I’m the one paying.”

…

She opens the door carefully, closing it quickly before leaning forward to pet an over excited Fish. A few minutes later, when he stops barking and trying to lick her face, she walks towards the couch, followed by a trotting dog.

“Come here, Fish.” She takes a seat, throwing her purse on the couch, and two seconds later Fish is lying next to her, her head on her lap. Clarke drops her head backwards, reaching for her purse and picking her phone from it, sighing loudly before calling Octavia and already bracing herself for the rage she is sure is coming. “Let’s see how mad O is at me, Fi- Oh, hi.”

_“Do you know how hard is not knowing where a person is? Do you have any idea of how fucked up is hearing the voice of the said person after a million of unanswered calls and then having to deal with the line going mute very abruptly?”_  Her voice is low and pointed and Clarke shivers, wondering if Tris has the same reaction when her best friend uses this tone on her.  _“I hope you have a fucking great explana-“_  

“I’m not your daughter, O. I don’t owe you an explanation.”

She knows she has chosen the wrong approach as soon as Octavia speaks again, _but she is a goddamn adult, for fuck’s sake._

_“Of course you aren’t my daughter. I wouldn’t have raised a jackass.”_

“Ouch.” She closes her eyes, letting her hand run through Fish’s fur. “You know I hate when you try to control my life. I don’t know why you keep doing it.” 

_“Oh, so now caring about you is the same as trying to control your life?”_ Octavia’s snort makes Clarke sigh.  _“So I suppose –“_

“I was with Lexa, okay?” She opens her eyes, biting her bottom lip when Octavia stops talking – and apparently breathing too. “We left the meeting together and I offered her a ride but Aden was hungry so we ended stopping to eat pizza. That’s the reason I didn’t pick up your calls or call you back.” 

She hears Octavia taking a deep breath before hearing her voice again.

_“Care to tell me more about it? I mean, why on Earth Lexa was at the same meeting as you?”_

“Well, it turns out Lexa is LW.” She smiles at Fish sleeping face before closing her eyes one more time. “And the meeting was great. I always liked her books and -” 

_“Cut it off, Griff. I’m way more interested on your ride slash dinner slash date right now. We can talk about the work related stuff tomorrow morning.”_  

Clarke sighs loudly, opening her eyes and sitting straight.

“It wasn’t a date. Her car was at the mechanical workshop and Costia, her PR or something like that, would give her a ride but we found out we’re kinda neighbors so I offered them a ride.” She looks at her fingers, which are still running through Fish’s fur. “And as I already said, Aden was hungry so we stopped to eat. I mean, it wasn’t like we could let the little boy starving or something like that.”

_“And things were so great you couldn’t waste a minute answering my calls?“_  

“Oh, come on, O.” She chuckles lowly, shaking her head. “It’s not like I could answer your calls and you know that.”

_“Why not?”_  

Clarke sighs, closing her eyes one more time.

“Because you would have teased me and I already don’t know how to act in front of her. I couldn’t have taken it.”

_“You would have blushed? Giggled? Behaved more awkwardly than usual?”_

Clarke sighs one more time before nodding. 

“Yes.”

_“I knew it. You li-“_  

She sighs tiredly, letting her back hit the couch again.

“Okay, you win. I like her.” She sighs one more time, deeper. “She is funny, talented, adorable and so damn beautiful so yeah, I kind of like her.”

_“And that’s the reason you asked her on a date, this time without the adorable British boy?”_

Clarke snorts. 

“You know I didn’t, O. And please –“ she sighs deeply again “- let me do the things on my pace, right? I know my dating track is terrible and I also know my romantic life isn’t a mess just because I don’t really have one but please, let me do the things on my way.”

_“Do you remember what happened the last time I let you do the things on your way?”_  Clarke stays silently and Octavia snorts loudly. “ _Exactly. Nada. Niente. Nothing. Because that’s what happens when I let –“_

“Octavia, plea-“ 

_“Are you going to the gym tomorrow morning?”_  

Clarke frowns, puzzled by the Octavia’s antics.

“Probably?”

_“So we will talk tomorrow. I don’t want to have this conversation by phone because I want to be staring at you while you will tell me in details how everything happened. And then you will give me at least one good reason why I should not interfere this time.”_ She bites her bottom lip, closing her eyes again. _“Just keep in mind you already spent all your reasons the previous times you crushed on someone.”_

She takes another deep breath, closing her eyes.

“I hate you, O.”

_“Have a good night too, Griffin.”_

The line goes mute and Clarke sighs again, wondering how she will keep Octavia – and Raven - away for her love life this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't get too used to constant updates ;)
> 
> (Also, thank you for all the kudos and comments. They really helped me!)


	3. Chapter 3

“Aunty. Aunty” Tiny hands are patting her cheeks and suddenly her eyes are being  _forcibly_  opened by even tinnier fingers. “Wake up aunty Lex.” 

“Hey, Ad.” Her eye closes when Aden’s finger pokes her eyeball and she winces while her hands fly towards his, holding them very gently before releasing them and rubbing her sleepy eyes, trying to take a good look at him. “What’s wrong?”

“I had –“ he climbs on her body, straddling her stomach and leaning closer to her face, his hands going to her cheeks one more time “- an accident.”

“Oh.” The cold wetness is penetrating her t-shirt now and she doesn’t need to ask for any clarification about what  _accident_  means. “It’s cool, buddy. It happens.” He is staring at her with wet, ashamed eyes, and she raises her head awkwardly, tilting it to kiss his cheek. “Let’s take a shower, right?” She wraps one arm around his waist, sitting up and giving him her best  _understanding smile._  “I think both of us could use a good shower now.”

He nods, still ashamed, and they leave the bed, stopping at his bedroom to pick an outfit for him to wear. And they have so much fun at the task that she almost forgot about her terrible night and about the t-shirt soaked with pee that is now glued to her stomach. Until  _that_  happens. 

“Fuck.” Aden’s eyes go wide and he leans back slightly, staring at her with an open mouth. “ _Fuck fuckety_.” She tries to equilibrate her body on one foot, one of her hands pressing against the wall to give her some support and the other one firmly wrapped around Aden’s waist. “Goddamn, it hurts like a bitch.” She leans against the wall, one bare foot still in the air, and glances at the corridor floor, where a  _dangerous_ piece of Lego lies inoffensively. She curses lowly one more time before locking eyes with his and sighing loudly. “What I told you about letting your toys all around the place, Aden?” 

He winces at her tone, whispering.

“That I shouldn’t do that.” He leans forward quickly, smooching her cheek. “I’m sorry aunty.”

She sighs tiredly before closing her eyes.

“You’re lucky you’re cute, kiddo.”

…

“Look mom, Aden is heeeeeeeeereeeeee.”

Tris raises her hand in the air, starting to wave frantically at Aden, and when the little boy raises his hand too she runs towards them fast, her small feet hitting the green grass rhythmically. Octavia snorts at the scene, smiling widely, and then glances at Clarke, who is gripping fiercely the leash of a barking Fish and staring anxiously at Lexa.

“Go, Clarkey. I know you want to run excitedly towards them –“ she glances at the spot where Tris is wrapping a shy Aden in a tight hug under Lexa’s happy gaze “- and hug Lexa really tight too. So do that. And allow Fish to do the same.”

Clarke snorts lowly but doesn’t divert her eyes.

“Shut up, O.” Tris releases Aden and Lexa pats her head twice, fondly, and then they are walking towards Clarke and Octavia. Clarke turns her head quickly, glancing at Octavia with a weird look. “And no matter what you and Rae may be planning, behave. Please.” She looks at Fish. “And you too, buddy.”

Fish just stares at her, panting happily, but Octavia nods soberly, turning to Lexa and smiling at her.

“I see  _our dates_  arrived.” 

Lexa smiles too, Aden’s hand firmly wrapped around three of her fingers. The little boy stares hesitantly at Fish, who is now being hugged by Tris.

“I think you’re right.”

They stop and Octavia leans forward, pinching Adens’s cheek very gently.

“Hi, tiny one.” She glances at Lexa, straightening her body and winking at her nonchalantly. “And hi, not so tiny one.”

Lexa grins at her, looking at Clarke when she hears her groaning.

“Hi, Clarke.” She offers her an awkward wave, causing her cheeks to blush slightly. “It’s nice seeing you again.” She glances at Octavia before looking at Tris, seeming a little off. “I mean, you guys. It’s nice seeing  _you guys_  again.” She glances at Fish, smiling sheepishly. “And it’s nice finally meeting you, Fish. We heard great and funny things about you.” The dog barks once, trying to walk towards Lexa, but Clarke keeps him on place. Lexa looks at Aden, her thumb caressing the back of his hand. “Look buddy, I think he is saying hi. Let’s say hi too?” He nods hesitantly and she glances at Clarke before dropping to her knees. “Can we?” 

Clarke nods, dropping to her knees too, one hand wrapped firmly around Fish’s collar.

“Yes. He seems crazy but he’s sweet.” She looks at Tris, who is nodding. “Especially with kids.”

“Fish is cool, Ade.” She smiles kindly at him. “No need to be scared.”

He nods and Lexa takes his hand on hers, reaching for Fish and letting he smell the back of their hands. When he licks her hand she smiles, using Aden’s hand to pet her head.

“Hey buddy.” She smiles at the silly smile on Aden’s lips. “He is such a good boy.”

He nods, glancing at her and seeming proud.

“I’m such a good boy too.”

They giggle and Lexa nods, kissing his cheek before standing up.

“Yes, you are.” She glances at Clarke hesitantly. “It’s safe, right?”

Clarke nods, but before she can say anything Tris is tugging on Octavia’s pants.

“Mom, can Ade and I go to the merry-go-round?”

“Sure, baby.” She glances at Lexa, smiling. “If Lexa and Aden are okay with it.”

Lexa drops to her knees again, pushing a stray of hair off of Aden’s forehead.

“Do you wanna play with Tris, buddy?” He nods, a small smile on his lips. “Okay then. You can go.” She glances at Tris, her hand flying to her mouth to cover a yawn. “But take good care of him, right?” Her voice lowers and she leans closer to Tris, fake whispering. “He’s a little clumsy.”

She nods soberly, immediately reaching for Aden’s hand and pulling him towards the playground’s equipment.

“Hey, use the spring riders for a while. I’ll join you in a sec to help you with the whirl.”

They yell  _okay_  but don’t stop running towards the playground, their hands interlaced and Fish running next to them. Octavia glances back at Lexa after a second, squinting her eyes. 

“So, I could not help but noticed the bags under your eyes. You seem very tired.”

Lexa nods, fighting against another yawn.

“And I am. I had a bad night.”

“And some coffee would do you any good?”

Lexa shrugs and Clarke throws Octavia a suspicious glare.

“I think good coffee could do that.”

“So I have the solution to your problems.” She turns to face Clarke, smiling widely. “Better: Clarke here has.” She reaches for Clarke’s forearm, squeezing it. “Griffin, could you take Lexa to the coffee shop? Brew her some coffee and make her life easier?”

Clarke fights the urge to kill Octavia, glancing at the kids and Fish once.

“But the ki-“

“Oh, please Griffin. I can handle these two little angels. And the little devil will help me, hopefully. I mean, If Lexa trusts me enough to take care of little Aden for a while.”

Lexa hesitates only a second before nodding.

“Having a good cup of coffee sounds amazing so I’ll accept your offer. Thank you, Octavia.”

Octavia smirks at her, barely containing her amusement.

“Soon I’ll not be the one you will be thanking.”

…

“Lincoln and I opened this place a few months before opening the art gallery and it quickly became a hit.” She opens the door, gesturing to Lexa to come inside their office. “Saturdays are always a little busy around here, so I’ll make you coffee using an old machine we keep here.” She steps inside the office, turns the lights on and smiling at Lexa before closing the door behind them. “How do you like your coffee?”

“Like I like my women. Really -“ Her eyes go wide when she notices the words that had just left her lips and she stutters the rest of her sentence out “- hot.”

She groans lowly, her cheeks going red very quickly, and Clarke giggles loudly, reaching for the cup of coffee and shaking her head amusedly.

“For the way this joke left your lips I bet you already did it a lot of times.”

Lexa shrugs, choosing to look anywhere but Clarke.

“I used to joke about it with Anya all the time. It slip.”

Clarke snorts, placing the paper glass on the drip tray and turning to face Lexa.

“But I wasn’t talking about the temperature, you dork. I was referring to the taste.”

“Oh, yeah. Sure. I knew that.”

She bites the corner of her lip, staring blankly at Clarke, who snorts lowly.

“So?” She arches one eyebrow. “You like the taste of coffee or you’re one of those people who only have it because of the effects?”

“No, I like the taste of coffee. I really enjoy the bitter taste of a good expresso.”

Clarke nods, turning to the machine and reaching for a pitcher and for the gallon of milk.

“Get it. And what about the texture? Smoother?”

Lexa grins at Clarke, leaning against the desk and folding her arms in front of her chest.

“Yes.” Clarke nods at her before pouring milk into the pitcher and starting to steam the milk. Eight seconds later she places it over the drip tray and presses a button. “You know you could have asked if I prefer lattes or cappuccinos, right? No need to throw your knowledge on my uneducated face.”

Clarke snorts, pushing the lever before glancing at Lexa over her shoulder.

“Shut up. All those years working as a Starbucks barista during college must pay off.” She uses a wypall to clean the steam wand, knocking the pitcher lightly against the counter two times before pouring the steamed milk into the cup and reaching for the air cabinet, opening its door. “And what about toppings?”

“Hm, I like nutmeg. And I really  _really_  like cinnamon.” 

Clarke nods, searching for something into the cabinet. A few seconds later she is offering Lexa the cup of coffee, a shy smile on her lips.

“Taste it.”

Clarke nods before bringing the cup to her lips and moaning when the hot  _and delicious_  liquid meets her lips. 

“It’s perfect.” She tastes it again, another moan leaving her lips. “How did you make it so deliciously?”

Clarke laughs ashamedly, shrugging.

“You like the bitterness of the espresso, apparently. So the secret is mixing the toppings on the top of your beverage, only. This way you will taste all the flavors but they will not mess with the taste of the coffee itself.” She shrugs again, a smirk forming on her lips. “Oh, and I steamed the milk using the extra-hot temperature.”

Lexa smiles, shaking her head before sipping the coffee again. And then she raises the cup towards Clarke, her smile widening.

“Thanks for the perfect cup of coffee, Clarke.”

“You’re welcome.” She glances at the door, seeming slightly anxious. “So, do you want to go back now or do you think we have some time for you to tell me about your terrible night?”

She hesitates only a second before nodding

“I had some troubles to fall asleep and this morning Aden soaked my shirt with pee before I stepped over a piece of Lego. Just it.” Clarke giggles at her expression and she follows her outside. “But talking about it while sipping perfection sounds like a wonderful option for me.”

…

“Aren’t you tired yet?” Aden tilts his head to look at Octavia, who has her hands firmly wrapped around his waist. He shakes his head, quickly bringing his eyes back to the bar ahead and moving his hand towards it, wrapping it around the bar before doing the same the other hand. Octavia snorts lowly, a small but genuine smile playing on her lips. “So you’re a little monkey  _indeed_.”

Tris giggles next to her mom, pointing at the end of the climber.

“He’s almost reaching the last bar, mommy.” She looks at her shoulder before looking back to Octavia, her puppy’s eyes on. “I want to use the slide when he is done.”

Octavia glances at her and nods before giving Aden’s waist a little squeeze.

“You heard that, Aden? Your friend wants to slide. Can we make her happy?” He mumbles  _yeah_  and Octavia nods again, sighing tiredly. “Good. Because my arms are tired as fuck.”

“Bad word.”

She glances at Tris again, a guilty look on her face. She places Aden on the ground, flexing her arms before speaking again.

“Sorry sweetie. It slipped from my lips before I could catch it.” She pats Tris’ head twice. “Let’s just not tell daddy about it, right? You know he is a little sensitive to my vocabulary.”

She nods at her mom before pointing at the slide, seeming a little impatient.

“But can we go now?”

Octavia nods and she starts to run towards the equipment immediately and Fish raises his head, sprinting towards her after a single second. Aden reaches for Octavia’s hand and they start to walk towards Tris, who is already climbing the stairs under Fish’s attentive gaze.

“Aunty says bad words too. Sometimes.”

“Oh, really?” She glances at him and he nods, a serious expression on his face. “And what else she talks about?”

“Mom and dad, for me not to forget them.” He shrugs and the wrap around his hand gets tighter. “British things, for me not to forget where I am from. And about how fast I am growing and how my things don’t fit me anymore.”

Octavia giggles at his honest statement, nodding.

“Yes, that’s a thing.” They stop next to the slide, Aden’s free hand flying to Fish’s head, and Tris, who is seating on the top of it and waiting for a child to leave the equipment, waves happily at them. Octavia waves back at her before glancing at Aden again. “And about auntie Clarke? She talks about her?”

He nods promptly, smiling shyly.

“She likes aunty Clarke. She says she is really cool and pretty. And she also says I can’t talk about it to other people.” Octavia smiles at his innocence and suddenly he is tugging on her hand and pointing at a sliding Tris, his smile bigger. “Can I slide now?”

She nods, already walking towards the stairs.

“You can, tiny one.” She smirks at the information she just found out. “You surely can.”

…

“Thank you for allowing Tris to play with him, Octavia.” She glances at the boy, wincing slightly when her eyes land on the huge chocolate’s spot on his yellow shirt but smiling again when she notices the huge smile on his lips. “He is happier than he has been in forever, so thank you.”

“No problem, Lexa.” She glances at the spot where the kids are chatting with Clarke and Fish. “Also, his shirt? The tiny button up? It’s not child’s clothing.” She looks back at Lexa, smiling kindly at her. “These  _tiny adult’s_  clothing are way more expensive than regular child’s ones. And they aren’t the most comfortable option for them to run around either.” 

“Yeah, I know. But he needed new clothes and I just took him to the store and let him chose.” She glances at the little boy one more time. “I think he chose this one because of my shirts.” She shrugs, sighing tiredly. “I’m still trying to figure out how to be a –“ she makes air quotes “- parent.” Another sigh, this time louder and deeper. “I bought so many stuff before his arrival and every single time something happen I discover I didn’t buy the only thing I really need. It’s frustrating.”

“I get it.” She places a hand over Lexa’s shoulder, squeezing it lightly. “And discovering how to be a parent can take a while, so try not to stress too much about it.” Lexa nods at her, sighing again. “Also, I think I can help you, being a kick-ass mom myself.” She smiles wider, removing her hand from Lexa’s shoulder. “Let’s do some shopping together.”

Lexa’s expression lights up and she smiles at Octavia, nodding widely.

I really appreciate your help.” She diverts her eyes from Octavia when she notices Clarke joining them, offering a small smile. “Let’s arrange it. His toes are already curling inside his shoes.”

“What you two need to arrange?”

Octavia turns to face a curious Clarke, using all her strength not to smirk at her.

“A shopping date.” She looks back at Lexa, the warm smile back to her lips. “Lexa is pretty new to this business so I offered to give her some tips on how to be a great mom.”

Clarke rolls her eyes but smiles.

“And of course you’re her best option because you’re a  _kick-ass mom_?”

Octavia mumbles  _hell yeah, you’re a smart woman_  and Lexa’s smile widen. She glances at Aden one more time, noticing the way his eyes are dropping and how lazily his hand is running through Fish’s fur and sighs, smiling at them.

“Well, I think it’s time to go home.” She nods towards the kids. “He’s getting sleepy and I don’t think I have the energy to deal with a temper tantrum right now.”

Octavia nods at her before taking a look at the kids too.

“Tris is pretty tired herself.” She smiles affectionately at them before looking back at the adults. “They ran their asses of today. Even Fish isn’t so full of energy after those hours at the park.”

“They had a lot of fun indeed.” Clarke is staring at the trio too, but soon she looks back at Lexa, the shy smile on her lips. “But we will meet again on Monday, right? To talk about the books?”

Lexa nods fiercely and Octavia refrains herself for saying _you’re doing a good job on not seeming to eager, guys._

“Yes. We could have some lunch together.”

“Or you could go out for dinner.” She smiles at the funny look Clarke is throwing her. “This way you could chat more calmly.”

“Cos is the one who babysits Aden when I need to go out and she’s been incredibly busy lately, so I don’t think I could make it.”

“Well, O and Linc could do that.”

 Octavia nods, amused at speed Clarke found a solution for the issue.

“She is right. We can do it.” She glances at Aden one more time, smiling widely. “Actually, I think Linc will love having another guy around. For a change, y’know.” She shrugs, the wide smile still on her lips. “He and Fish are constantly outnumbered, so I bet he will enjoy be a part of the majority for a few hours.” 

“If you say so.” She offers them a small smile before raising her voice, her eyes wandering to Aden. “Hey Ad. Let’s go home?”

He pouts at her immediately and she walks towards him.

“But I don’t wanna.”

She smiles at him, crouching by his side.

“Tris and Fish will go home too. But we already schedule your next play date.” She wraps her arms around him, standing up and placing him on her hips. “So we should go home, take a good shower and sleep a little. To recharge our batteries.” He stares at her funnily for a few seconds but them nods, leaning his head on her shoulder and yawning loudly. “Okay. I’m glad we agreed on this.”

“And very quickly.” Clarke smiles at the little boy, reaching for his cheek and caressing it briefly. “Bye, Aden. I’ll see you around.”

He nods at her, smiling.

“Bye auntie Clarke.” He notices Tris looking at him and waves sleepily at her. “Bye Tris. And auntie O.”

Octavia giggles at his sleepiness, leaning to pick Tris from the ground. The girl leans forward and kisses Aden’s cheek.

“Bye Ade.” She glances at Lexa, smiling at her. “And by auntie Lexa. I’ll see you around.”

They giggle at her statement, and soon they are – some adults more reluctantly than the kids – parting ways.

…

“What a tiring day”. Octavia plops on the couch, letting her head fall on Clarke’s shoulder. “My entire body is aching.”

Clarke giggles, leaning her head over Octavia’s briefly.

“Well, you were the one who offered to take care of these  _two little angels_ all by yourself.” She giggles louder when Octavia raises her head, looking funnily at her. “Hey, don’t look me like that. I’m not the one to blame.” 

“Oh, fuck you, Clarke.” She stands up, walking towards the kitchen and shouting. “At least be a little appreciative of what I have done to you. I sacrificed myself to give you some time alone with Lexa.” She walks back into the room, two beers on her hands. “Well, and also to get some information.” Clarke frowns at her and she handles her a beer before sitting next to her again. “I may have asked a cool thing to Aden and I may have found out Lexa thinks you’re really cool _and pretty_.” She arches an eyebrow, smirking. “Oh, and I also may have found out she instructed him not to tell it to anyone.” 

“Octavia! You interrogated a child?” She shakes her head. “That’s edgy. Even for you.”

“Gee, it wasn’t an interrogatory, Clarke. It was just two friends hanging out. And now at least we know  _something_  about her.” 

“Actually we know  _two somethings_  about her.” Octavia frowns at her and she sips her beer, clearing her throat before speaking again. “I was making her coffee and I asked her how she liked it.” She shrugs, using all her strength to make the gesture seem nonchalant. “And she told me she liked it hot, like she likes her women, so…” 

“I knew that.” Clarke winces at the volume of her friend’s voice and Octavia raises both of her arms in the air. “I fucking knew she’s into ladies.” She smiles widely at Clarke. “And we also know she likes you.” She shakes her head, amused. “What a cool day.”

Clarke shrugs, a shy smile on her lips.

“Well, we don’t know  _how_  she likes me, but it’s a start.” 

“A huge fucking one. Rae will be so excited when we tell her about it on Skype later.” She leans against the back of the couch, sipping her beer. “So now you just need to grow some lady’s balls and ask her out.” Clarke stares hesitantly at her and she reaches for her cheek, pinching it lightly. “We already talked about it a lot of times, Clarkey.” She smiles reassuringly at her. “What happened sucked, I agree. It was terrible and I really wish you didn’t have to go through that.” She places one hand on Clarke’s thigh, squeezing it. “But it doesn’t mean it will happen again.” She reaches for the coffee table, opening its drawer and picking a folder from it before handing it from Clarke. “She is a good person. And you can confirm it yourself.”

Clarke jaws drops and she stands up abruptly, staring at Octavia open-mouthed.

“Really? You and Raven asked Wells to –“ She snorts, shaking her head. “I can’t believe you. I asked you not to interfere and you asked a cop to go after personal information about her while you interrogated a three-year old.” She shakes her head again, leaning forward to place her beer on the coffee table. “ _I can’t fucking believe you_.” 

“Hey, don’t be like that.” She stands too, locking eyes with Clarke’s hurt ones. “We’re just trying to help you. To reassure you she’s a safe option. A good one.”

“And you couldn’t let me do the things by myself once, for a change?” She sighs exasperatedly. “Good Lord, don’t you remember what happened last time you two forced me to act, Octavia?” She places one hand over her forehead, pressing her temples. “Fuck, why can’t you let me do –“

“Girls, Tris is sleeping.”

Lincoln is staring at them from the top of the stairs, concern all over his face, and Clarke steps back, raising her hands in front of her chest.

“I’m sorry. I’m –“ she sighs loudly, closing her eyes briefly. “-sorry.” She turns, walking towards the door quickly. “I’m sorry.”

“Clarke.”

Octavia’s pleading meets a slamming door and she sighs exasperatedly. Soon Lincoln is behind her, his arms wrapping around her waist and his lips connecting with her cheek sweetly.

“I told you she wouldn’t appreciate it, babe.”

Octavia sighs, letting her head fall back.

“Why can’t she see we’re just trying to be sure she’s safe this time?”

She kisses her cheek again, the wrap around her body tightening.

“Because you and Rae have a harsh, eccentric way to show her you care about her?” He smiles at her snort. “Come on, let’s go to bed.” He disconnects their bodies, holding her hand. “Tomorrow you will talk and everything will be okay.”

Octavia sighs loudly before following him, two can of beers and a folder long forgotten over the coffee table.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the kind words you've been saying about this fic <3 Hope you like this update as well.


	4. Chapter 4

“But I dooooon’t waaaaaant.” He tries to get off of her grip, kicking frantically her stomach and her arms. “I don’t wanna sleep.” The words are barely audible due to the loud sobs which are leaving his chest. “I don’t like you. You’re not my mom.”

Her grip weakens and she sighs tiredly, her voice lowering.

“Adenr, please. It’s late and you’re tired.” She straightens her body, running a shaky hand through her hair, and sighs again. “Just close your eyes for a bit. I pro-“

“NOOOOOO.”

She stares at the winning boy for a couple of seconds before reaching for the phone which is inside her pocket. A sleepy voice hit her eardrums after two rings and she sighs again.

“Hey. I think I need some help.”

…

She sits on the bed abruptly, tired of staring at a ceiling she isn’t even seeing because of the darkness. She nods at herself before moving to the edge of it and leaning forward, a hand groping the floor under the bed in search of her sneakers. She grabs both of them, wearing them before standing up and walking towards the window. She sighs before opening the curtains, letting the first sunrays hit her face.

She sighs again before deciding the short walk to the gallery will do her some good – and that grabbing a coffee before throwing herself into work will probably do even better things to her body and  _soul_  – and turning to the living room. 

Fifteen minutes later she is squinting her eyes at one familiar vehicle parked in front of the coffee shop and a smile starts to form on her lips.

…

She opens her eyes, startled by the sound of someone knocking on the passenger’s window. She rubs her eyes, turning to the right, and soon a blurred image of Clarke Griffin is on focus. Taking advantage of the fact Clarke can’t exactly see what is happening inside her car she straightens her clothes and runs a hand through her hair, for the case it had decided to riot during her nap.

And then she lowers the window, the sight of a smiling Clarke leaning against it greeting her.

“Morning, Lexa.” She places an arm over the now open window, smiling wider. “What are you doing here? Did Aden quick you out of the house?”

It’s mean to be a joke but Lexa’s expression tells her it wasn’t. Not completely, at least.

“Hm, hey.” She shrugs, rubbing one eye. “Yeah. Something like that. And then I decided to go out and having a cup of perfect coffee seemed like a good idea so here I am.” She shrugs again, a shy smile on her lips. “Obviously I didn’t think about it enough beca-“

“How the idea of grabbing two strong coffees to go and just driving around the city for a while sounds to you?”

Lexa’s lips curl into a grin, that is mirrored on Clarke’s.

“So damn perfect.”

…

Clarke inhales deeply before turning her head to look at Lexa, a small smile forming on her lips. She forces herself to keep breathing because the way the Golden Gate, the sand, the rocks and the sunrays surround Lexa is  _breathtaking._  

“It’s a shame Fish decided to sleep with Tris last night.” She turns to the horizon again, her eyes focusing on the white foam let by the waves on the wet sand. “He loves here.”

Lexa nods lazily, still staring at Clarke.

“I love here too.” A small smile forms on her lips. “It’s peaceful, especially at times like this. And the view is breathtaking.” Clarke nods in agreement and Lexa lets her eyes wander to the sea. “But talking about sleeping, it doesn’t seem like you did it last night.”

Clarke giggles lowly, turning to the right and locking eyes with Lexa’s, an amused smile on her lips.

“What a cool way to let me know I look like crap.” She giggles louder when a light tone of pink tints Lexa’s cheeks. “I didn’t. Sometimes Octavia seems to forget she has only one daughter.” She sighs, placing both hands against the sand and letting her fingers sink in it. “We almost never fight so when we do it it’s a little intense. Especially because I don’t know how to take confrontation. At all.”

Lexa nods at her, leaning back, both of her hands pressing against the sand behind her body.

“Fighting with our best friend sucks several balls, what I think both of us think it’s disgusting.” Clarke laughs loudly but nods without hesitating and an amused smile appears on Lexa’s lips for a split second. “But the thing about fighting with our best friends is… we always find a way to move forward. And life goes on as if nothing had happened.”

Clarke nods too, mirroring Lexa’s position.

“You’re right. And that’s exactly what happens when we fight. We just move forward, go back to our pattern of friendship.” She closes her eyes, feeling the wind blowing in her face. “But sometimes she goes too far to show her love. That isn’t a cool thing and she needs to know that.” She sighs deeply, letting her shoulders sink. “Raven and her are little shits.”

Lexa’s nod is unseen by Clarke.

“I’m sure they know when they cross your boundaries, though. And I’m also sure that if they were the guilt ones this time, they’re feeling  _way_  worse than you.” She snorts lowly, shaking her head, and suddenly Clarke’s eyes are on her. “Good Lord. I remember a time when I was the biggest jerk to Anya. Even after we sorted things out I was still feeling pretty bad.” She shrugs, offering the blonde a small smile. “The jerk one always suffers more.” 

Clarke smiles back at her before fully lying on the sand, one arm bended under her neck.

“Yeah. I guess you are right.” Lexa nods and they just share the silence for a couple of minutes. Until Clarke decides if there is a time to be noisy, it’s now. “She’s Aden’s mom?”

Lexa nods promptly, looking at Clarke over her shoulder.

“Yes.” A large and sincere smile appears on her lips. “We met at kindergarten and from that day until  _that other day_  she was my person.” She sighs before lying next to Clarke and closing her eyes. “She always had my back. Always. She always carried an extra portion of lunch on her lunch bag, for the case my mom forgot to send me any food. When I was eight and I hurt my head she was the one who reassured me that the disgusting substance near my forehead was only blood, not my brains leaking through the cut. When people decides I wasn’t feminine enough she was the one who gave the bully kids sore purple eyes. She was there when my heart was broken for the first time, feeding me with too much ice cream and sending me those comforting glares even if I told her I was perfectly fine.” She feels tears wetting her cheeks and silently thanks the fact Clarke can’t see her face now. “We were always together, even when we were apart. Until we weren’t anymore.” She doesn’t know if it is caused by the shakiness on her voice or by how broken she sounds when those last words leave her lips but a warm hand reaches for hers, interlacing her fingers and squeezing them very gently. She smiles, despite the salty taste on her lips, turning her head to the left, and soon Clarke is turning hers to the right and they are locking eyes. She sighs deeply before speaking again. “I’m so lost Clarke. So so so lost. Because she was the lighthouse that reassured me that no matter how deep and turbulent were the waters that I was sailing, I had someone to guide me, to bring me back home. She was my mentor. But now –“ 

She stops because two invisible hands are squeezing her throat and crying openly in front of Clarke is out of quest. But the blonde doesn’t seem to mind the tears that are insisting in stream down her face or her trembling lip. She rearranges her body quickly, lying on her side, and brings one hand to Lexa’s cheek, swiping the tears gently.

“You have Costia. And now you have me. And Octavia. And even Rae, who you still hadn’t the displeasure of meeting. I know we aren’t Anya, and damn, I’m pretty sure no one will be able, ever, to fill this gap, but we have your back too.” Her thumb is tracing circular patterns on Lexa’s cheek and despite knowing Clarke for barely a week she doesn’t doubt the sincerity of her statement. “We will help you to figure out the parenting thing.”

She smiles and Clarkee removes the hand from her cheek, making Lexa shiver when the cold-ish wind hits it.

“I feel like I really need some help with it.” She uses the back of her hand to clean her other cheek before sitting up. “It has been less than a month and I’m already failing epically. And this night Aden gently reminded me I’m not doing a good job because  _I’m not his mother.”_ She snorts, shaking her head, and Clarke sits up too. “Oh, and to make things even better the lawyer who is dealing with the legal issues we’ve been facing is dropping the case.” 

“Are you dealing with legal problems?”

One of Clarke’s eyebrows is arched, her expression puzzled.

“Yes. The judge wants him to live in England so she wants to give his custody to his great-grandmother, who doesn’t want it at all.” Clarke’s eyes go wide and she shrugs. “She is old and she told me looking at Aden makes her remember her  _dead_  family members. And too be fair, even if she wanted Ad I’d do anything to have his custody.” She shrugs one more time. “It was what Anya and Gustus wanted and I’ll fight to make it happens.” 

“And I know who can help you to win this battle.” She grins before standing up, cleaning her hands and the back of her body before reaching for Lexa. “Come on. It’s time for you to meet Bell.”

…

“Hey.” She smiles at Lexa, reaching for her hand and squeezing it. “He’s very cool and really competent at what he does. He saved Octavia’s ass when she –“

The loud soon of barks and the low sound of footsteps are heard and suddenly the door is slamming open.

“Auntie Clarkeeeee.”

Emily throws herself at Clarke’s legs and she smiles widely, leaning forward to pick her up.

“Hey, tiny warrior.” She smooches her cheek, hugging her tight. “How are you?”

“I’m fine.” She throws her arms around Clarke’s neck, giving her a sloppy kiss. “But Fish ate my breakfast.” Clarke gasps before looking at the dog, who is greeting Lexa by trying to lick her face. Tris looks at them too, giggling. “And now he is trying to eat auntie Lexa too.”

Clarke joins her giggle and Lexa glances at her before patting Fish’s head and standing up.

“And he didn’t even buy me a drink first.” Clarke rolls her eyes hard and she giggles, looking at the tiny girl. “Hi Tris.”

“Where is Ade?”

“Hm, I guess the right question is where are your manners.” Octavia stops at the doorstep, glancing at her pointedly. “She said  _hi_ , Tris. What should you say back?”

“Oh.” Clarke leans forward to place her on the ground and she turns to Lexa, staring at her apologetically. “Hi auntie Lex.”

Lexa grins at her, fluffing her hair.

“Hey, T. He is at Cos’ place, probably driving her crazy.” She raises her head, locking eyes with Octavia’s curious but sad ones. “Morning Octavia. Sorry for coming here without warning you. It’s ju-“

“Auntie C doesn’t need to advertise her arrival.”

She reaches for Lexa’s hand, tugging her inside, and Octavia glances at Clarke, visibly uncomfortable.

“I was trying to talk to you. I calle-“

“I know.” She tilts her head, looking over her friend’s shoulder. “Is Bell here? Lexa needs his help.” Octavia sighs sadly before nodding. “Can I come inside, then?”

Octavia snorts lowly before looking over her shoulder, checking if Lexa or Tris are close enough to hear her.

“Seriously, Griffin? Are you seriously ignoring me?” She shakes her head, snorting again. “ _Can I come inside, then_? For fuck’s sake, Clarke. If you have a problem with me tell –“ 

“I already did it, O. Last night. But you were too busy pretending to be a spy to notice it.” Octavia’s jaw drop and she opens her mouth to reply, but Clarke shakes her head slowly, locking pleading eyes with hers. “Not now. Please.”

She sighs deeply, closing her eyes briefly before nodding and stepping aside, sighing again when the blonde enters the room without looking at her. She closes the door before following her towards the kitchen, where the noise is coming from.

“Oh.” Clarke smiles at Lincoln and Bell, who are sipping their coffees and chatting animatedly with Lexa and Tris. “I see you all already met each other.”

Lexa nods, smiling at her.

“Yes.” She sips at a mug with  _Clarke_ written on it with a childish handwriting. “Oh, and I know it doesn’t look like that, but I promise I’m not cheating on your coffee using your own mug.” 

“I lent your mug to her, auntie.” Tris climbs at the stool next to her father, smiling widely at Clarke. “She said it’s pretty.”

Clarke smiles affectionately at her, nodding.

“Good job, little warrior. Also, I’m glad Lexa appreciated the mug you gave me. But now –“ she turns to Bell, her expression sobering up. “Lexa has some legal problems and I  _know_  you can help her.” 

“If you want too.” Lexa glances nervously at him. “And if you don’t mind talking to me today.”

“Of course I don’t mind it.” He smiles at her, placing a hand over her shoulder. “Plus: three of my four girls can’t shut up about you, so I’d be in trouble if I decided to say no.” She smiles at him, her jitters starting to go away. “Can I use studio, Linc? I think we will be able to talk more comfortably there.”

Lincoln nods, smiling at them, and Lexa glances lancing nervously at Clarke

“Do you mind if she comes with us, Bellamy?”

Clarke’s eyes widen at the request and Lexa shrugs sheepishly.

“No.” He smiles at Clarke. “I’m used to this weirdo always being around.” He glances at Tris before walking towards Octavia and placing a hand over her forearm. “If you wanna go to the gym now go for it. I’ll ask Clarke for a ride when we are done here?”

She hesitates for a second before shaking her head.

“Not now. I’m gonna wait for you.” She turns to Clarke, who is glaring at her. “You’re still planning on sweating today, right?”

Clarke nods, and after a couple of minutes they are entering Lincoln’s studio and Tris’ loud voice come from the living room.

“Mom, what a folder with auntie Lexa’s pic is do-“

“TRIS!”

…

“So what you’re trying to say is he has no relatives alive, either here or in England, except for a great grandmother who doesn’t want to or have conditions to raise him?” She nods at him and he leans back. “Ok. And you’re the godmother and they also put in their will that they wanted you to take care of Aden if something happened to them?” Another nod. “And you want my help to keep his custody even if living here in America?”

“Yes. If you think it’s possible, I’d like that.”

He nods at her.

“It is possible. But I’ll need more information about your relationship with his parents and about a lot of other things.”

“No problem.” She smiles gratefully at him. “I can tell you everything, since the day I met Anya until the day they died in that car crash.”

He nods one more time, glancing at Clarke before locking eyes with Lexa again.

“Perfect. I can fit you in my schedule tomorrow, if it’s okay to you. I just need to tell you a thing before we give the next step because trust is very important to me.” She arches her eyebrows, frowning at him, and he looks at Clarke. “You must know what I’ll tell her now so it’s up to you to stay in the room or to leave.”

She sighs deeply, not diverting her eyes from Bellamy’s because she can feel Lexa’s eyes on her and she doesn’t think she is ready to face her.

“I’ll stay.”

“Okay.” He looks back at Lexa, who is still staring at Clarke, evidently puzzled. “I already know a lot of information about your life.” Her head snaps towards him and Clarke’s knuckles turn white against the seat of her chair. “As you already have noticed, Octavia and Raven have a very particular relationship with this one. And three days ago, due to their concerns about her safety, they asked a cop who is friend with us to do some research about you. Lincoln told them it was wrong. I told them it was kind of illegal. Even the said cop tried to make them give up on their terrible plan, but they didn’t and he did it anyway. And I think you should know that before making your final decision about this case.”

Her eyes widen at the information.

“Who –“

“Just Octavia, Raven and Wells.” He nods towards Clarke, a small smile on his lips. “This one refused to read it.”

Lexa glances at Clarke, who is still refusing to look at her, before looking at Bellamy again.

“Can I have the folder back?” He nods promptly and she mimics his action after only a second. “Good. Octavia has my phone number so if you can schedule something with me tomorrow let me know.” She stands up and he does the same. Lexa offers him a small smile, reaching for his hand. “Thank you for helping me, Bellamy. I’m very happy and relieved you decided to do it.”

“No problem, Lexa.” He shakes her hand, a genuine smile on his lips. “It’s not like I could let Tris’ best buddy go back to England.”

She smiles at him before turning to look at Clarke. “Thank you. For the coffee, for the help. For everything.” She nods at herself once. “I guess I’ll see you tomorrow.”

She walks towards the door and Clarke’s eyes search for Bell’s. He smiles at her, nodding reassuringly.

“Go.”

…

“Hey, Lexa. Lexa!” Lexa stops near the trunk of her car, turning to Clarke, her jaw locked. Clarke jogs towards her, stopping closer than she intended to. “I didn’t ask Octavia to do that. I swear to god I didn’t even know about the folder until she gave it to me, last night. I wasn’t trying to be noisy or invasive or anything like that. I swear.”

Lexa takes a deep sigh before nodding, her shoulders relaxing a little.

“I get that. What I don’t get is why.”

Clarke sighs, closing her eyes briefly.

“It’s complicated but basically they acknowledged –“ she lowers her gaze, blushing lightly “some potential romance here -” she gestures awkwardly between them “- and decided to make sure you’re a good one.” She sighs before raising her gaze. “I told you they’re too invasive someti-“

“And were them right?” Clarke arches her eyebrows at her and she shrugs, her eyes still locked with hers. “Were them right about this potential romance thing?”

Clarke bites the corner of her lip before nodding hesitantly.

“I thin –“

She doesn’t get to finish the sentence because suddenly Lexa is leaning forward, trapping her between her body and the car, and then their lips are connecting. She reacts after a split second, bringing one hand to Lexa’s waist and enjoying the way her fingers are pressing against the back of her neck. But soon –  _too soon_  – her brain is doing _that thing_ again and she is leaning back. 

Lexa’s eyes are wide and she seems confused and a little bit hurt, and Clarke hopes she could lean forward and wipe all of those feelings away, but she can’t. 

“I can’t. I’m not ready –“ 

“I’m sorry.” Lexa is stepping back, her jaw locked one more time, but Clarke’s brain is still short-circuiting, and no words pass through her tingling lips. “I shouldn’t have done that. I apologize.” 

Lexa’s car is already disappearing from her view when the word that mattered the most leaves her lips.

“- yet.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the love you're sending my way <3
> 
> Hope you enjoy this chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

She gives up on her attempt to her push-ups when Clarke sigh for the thousandth time, sitting on her black mat and turning her

“I know you’re pissed at me.” Clarke’s glare is enough to make Octavia raise both of her hands and one of her eyebrows. “Reasonably pissed, I may add. But it’s pretty clear you’re miserable right now, so would you like to call a truce? We can grab a sandwich, have some juice and you will tell me what happened to make you all mope-y.”

It’s just after another deep sigh that Clarke nods, already reaching for her towel and her bottle of water.

…

“And then she drove away?”

Clarke nods, pushing her salad around with her fork, and Octavia lets out a chuckle, reaching for her juice.

“Now I get why you’re trying to impersonate the grumpy cat. I’d be pretty bummed if a woman _that hot_ had drove away for me.” Another glare is sent on Octavia’s direction and she chuckles again, placing her glass on the table and reaching for Clarke’s hand. “Don’t be like that, Clarke. She had just heard your two ass of best friends had done a research about her life, and you kinda of give her some hope when she asked about your romantic potential. So I bet she was pissed and confused and her ego was a little bit hurt when you leaned back. I’m sure you two will be able to –“

“But that’s the point, O. We will not be able to do anything because I’m not ready to –“

“Bullshit. You need to stop boycotting yourself, Griffin. It’s time to let all that shit storm in the past, were it belongs.” She gives Clarke’s hand a reassuring squeeze before letting it go. “It was a while since someone has the same impact Lexa has on you. You own yourself giving this story a shot.”

Clarke lets her body slump against the chair, closing her eyes and taking another deep breath.

“It was he, O. It was he who had the same kind of impact on me, and look where giving him a chance brought me.”

“Lexa isn’t Finn, Clarke. And I’m not telling you to jump from the roof. Be cautious but don’t let it die before even beginning because you’re scared.” She offers the blonde a reassuring smile, hopping it has the desired effect. “Kiss her a little more, go on dates, hold hands, make out on movie dates.  We all will be with you if it doesn’t go as planned”.

It takes a while for Clarke to nod, but when she does, a small smile is on her lips. Octavia grins widely, and the blonde throws an used straw on her face.

“Just for the record, I’m still mad at you.”

Octavia rolls her eyes, but the smile is still on her lips.

“Whatever, Griff.”

…

“Clarke will lose her shit when she finds out you’re in town.”

Raven grins, looking at Octavia over her should while entering the building.

“Well, she must. Now I owe a lot of favors to a lot of people.”

“But it’s not like that is her fault, you dumbass. You’re the only one to blame.”

Raven stops walking, turning to Octavia with an outraged expression.

“What? Whose idea begging to Wells to find some dirty on Woods past was?” She points her index finger at Octavia, who shrugs nonchalantly before wlaking past her. “Your. So stop acting like – Octavia, I’m talking to you!”

“We’re almost late, Rae. And if we don’t meet Lexa, all the begging you had to do back in DC will be for nothing.”

Raven sighs, stopping behind Octavia in the elevator line.

“I hate when you’re right.” Octavia winks at her, grinning, and Raven slaps her shoulder. “But this mess is still you fault.”

“It’s not like you couldn’t have said it was a dumb idea, Reyes.”

“I'm this close to make you to go boom, O.”

…

“Thanks for meeting me, Bellamy. I’m already feeling so much more confident about this whole thing after our talk.” She stops next to the door and turns to fully look at him, a small smile on her lips. “I think I’ll never be able to thank you enough.”

He smiles widely at her, shaking his head.

“You really should wait for the ending of it before thanking me.” He places a hand over her shoulder, reaching for the door handle with the other one. “And just for the record, I’m helping you because I really think you’ve been doing a great job with the little one. Proving that staying here with you is the best option for him won’t be that hard.” Her smile gets bigger and he opens the door, stepping outside. “And  _thank you_  for trusting us to handle this question for you. My legal team and I will do our best, I promise.”

“I’m the one who – Oh, hi Octavia.”

Bellamy turns to look at the spot Lexa is looking at and Octavia stands up, quickly followed by Raven.

“Hi Lexa.” She stands next to them, glancing nervously at her brother. “Bell.”

He shakes his head but reaches for her shoulder, squeezing once before stepping forward and wrapping Raven on a tight hug. He is smiling when she lets her go.

“I didn’t know you were coming, Rae.”

Raven chuckles, glancing at Lexa before locking eyes with him.

“Neither did I. But desperate times ask for desperate measures, and here I am.” She turns to Lexa, who is staring at her with a curious expression. “I’m here to apologize.”

He nods, turning to Lexa and clearing his throat.

“I’ll keep you updated about the progress with the case.” He nods at the receptionist desk, the smile still on his lips. “Now excuse me. I need to talk to Echo about my schedule. I have a busy day ahead.” He leans forwards, kissing Octavia’s cheek and then squeezes Raven’s shoulder. “Let’s hang out before you leave, Reyes. I missed you.”

Raven gives them a thumbs up and Octavia nods at a couch in a silent corner of the room.

“I promise we will be quick, Lexa. We just want to give this –“ she reaches for her purse, taking the folder from it “- to you.”

“Oh.” She nods at Octavia, glancing at Raven before following her towards the couch. “I appreciate it.”

“So.” She pats nervously the empty space next to her and waits for Lexa to take a seat before handing her the folder, Raven taking a seat next to her. “We are deeply sorry for crossing the line and going after personal information about you. We shouldn’t have done that and want to apologize for being overprotective nosy bitches.”

“But why?” She shrugs, grabbing the folder and placing it on her lap. “Why going this far to be sure I was a good potential partner for Clarke?” She sighs, fidgeting with the folder. “I did some questionable things to be sure Anya was safe, but I think creating a fake profile on Facebook was the ice on the cake, and it doesn’t even come near to what you did.” 

Raven shrugs, scratching the back of her neck and letting her eyes wander across the room. 

“We can’t really explain it because it’s not our story to tell.” Lexa’s eyebrows rise but she just keeps talking. “So I guess the only explanation possible is that Octavia is weak for dramatic shit and –“ 

“Rae.” 

Octavia is glaring at her and she shrugs again, sighing before looking at Lexa. 

“Whatever. I just want to reassure you Clarke didn’t look at it. Actually, she was so pissed at us for doing what we did that we aren’t talking normally to each other yet.” 

Lexa nods calmly, her expression now unreadable.

“Clarke already told me she didn’t read it, and I trust her word.” She glances at the folder on her lap before locking eyes with Raven one more time. “If that it’s all I need to go. I have some chores to do.”

She stands up, followed by Octavia and Raven. After nodding at them she starts to walk away, stopping when Octavia calls her.

“I just want you to know we _really_  hope you hear about our motivations one day.”

Lexa nods again, and then she is gone.

…

“I think we are all set to start the project now. What do you think?”

Clarke nods at her before glancing at Lexa, who is standing next to Costia.

“I think I have all the information I need to start to draw.” She looks back at Costia, who is still staring at her. She bites her lips, seeming to be deciding something, and then she starts to speake. “Lexa mentioned you couldn’t babysit Aden because you were too busy, so thank you for clearing your schedule and joining us.” She smiles at Costia, doing her best to make it seems genuine. “I had fun.”

Costia nods, placing a hand on Lexa’s shoulder.

“This one has a lot of things on her mind lately, so I decided to come and make sure to keep her on track.” She glances at Lexa, who has her jaw clenched and is looking at her feet. “I think we could say the mission was a success.”

Clarke nods, a puzzled expression on her face, but before she could say anything Costia is pointing down the street.

“Oh, look. They are arriving.”

They turn to look at Lincoln and Octavia, who are walking towards them, a kid on each side. A small smile appears on Lexa’s lips and she raises a hand in a static wave, and soon Aden is running towards her. She crouches, opening her arms, and a low  _ooof_  leaves her chest when his tiny body collides against hers. 

“Aunty, I learned how to throw a football.”

She giggles, placing a kiss on his cheek and wrapping her arms around his body before standing up.

“That’s really cool buddy. Did uncle Linc teach you how to do it?”

He nods promptly, turning to look at the smiling man.

“Yeeeeees.”

“And he’s good doing it.” He leans forward to pick a pouting Tris from the ground. “I think he will know how to throw a perfect spiral at the right age.” He glances at the little girl on his lip, still smiling. “Aren’t you forgetting something, sweetie?”

She shakes her head fiercely before hiding her face on the crock of his neck and Aden shrugs, looking at Costia.

“She is sleepy, aunty Cos.”

Clarke giggles loudly, reaching for her head and patting it twice.

“Which is a synonym to moody.” She nods towards Costia, smiling at the couple standing next to her. “Lincoln, O, this is Costia Forest, Lexa’s friend and PR.”

Octavia smiles at her and Lincoln frees one hand, reaching for hers.

“Nice to meet you. I heard amazing things about you.”

She snorts, shaking his hand firmly.

“The pleasure is all mine.” She glances at Lexa before looking back at him. “I think we should go and allow Tris to go home to get some proper sleep.” She glances at Clarke, a small smile on her lips. “Do you wanna a ride? I’m already dropping these two troublemakers on your neighborhood; I could also drive you home.” 

Clarke peeks at Octavia, who nods discreetly at her, before nodding.

 “Oh, that wou-“

“I’ll drop my auntie home.”

Octavia snorts lowly before reaching for Tris and picking her from Lincoln’s arms. She places her on her hips before kissing her head.

“Sweetie, Lexa and Aden live closer to your auntie.“

“But I wanna drop my auntie home.”

Her bottom lip is trembling and Lexa is quick to reach for her shoulder, squeezing it lightly.

“Hey, no problem.” She smiles at the kid, ruffing her hair. “Your auntie is all yours.” She glances quickly at Clarke before looking at Costia and nodding. “Let’s go, then?”

Costia nods back at her and Aden glances at Tris before cupping Lexa’s face and bringing it closer, whispering something into her ear. She smiles before leaning backwards and locking eyes with him.

“Yes. I remember that.” She nods at him once, still smiling. “Go for it, buddy.” He shakes his head, bringing her face closer one more time and whispering new words. Lexa sighs, poking his belly playfully. “Okay then. I’ll do it for you. But only this time.” She turns her head, looking eyes with Octavia’s. “Aden and I are going to the movies on Thursday to watch the big debut slash return and he wants to know if Tris want to tag along.”

Octavia glances at a sleepy Tris before nodding, a wide smile on her lips.

“I don’t think she will be able to give you an answer now but I’m pretty sure she would love too.” She glances at Clarke, her smile widening. “And I think Clarke would love to tag along. She’s been dying to watch it.”

Lexa’s eyes widen, but she nods.

“Cool. So I’ll text you about the details, okay?” 

It’s only when Costia’s car is already turning the corner that Lincoln clears his throat, glancing at Clarke before opening the back door of his car.

“I bet she have no idea what debut slash return she was talking about, right O?”

Octavia laughs loudly before placing a sleepy Tris very carefully on the back seat.

“I think someone will need to binge watch Star Wars in the next couple of days.”

…

A small smile appears on her lips when she receives Lexa’s text, quickly sending her a reply and reassuring her that despite the appearances, she does want to go to the movies with her.

The happy face she receives in return makes her smile widen, and the hope she didn’t screw the things between them for good with her hesitantion warms her chest.

…

Her cheeks are hurting from grinning, but it’s not like she has other options. Not when  _three_  overly excited kids are turning this trip to the movies into a great experience, despite the crowd that would usually make her annoyed and anxious. 

“And then we will get some popcorn?”

Lexa glances at Clarke, who nods once at her, before nodding at Tris, a huge smiles on her lips.

“Yes. And then we will buy popcorn.”

“And soda!”

She stares hesitantly at Aden before shaking her head, a sad smile on her lips.

“Soda is bad for your little bodies, buddy.” He pouts at her and she lets her eyes divert from his. “We will buy some juice, right? In a cool Star Wars glass. Sounds good?”

“Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeees.”

She turns her head to look at Clarke, winking proudly at her, completely oblivious at way her body warmed at the sight.

“Okay.” She stops walking, looking around briefly and frowning when she notices the long lines to buy food and beverages. She glances quickly at Aden, who has a distressed expression on his face, and looks at Clarke, noticing she is matching his expression. Tris is the only one fully grinning now and Lexa drops to her knees immediately, placing a hand on Aden’s shoulder. “Hey buddy, auntie Clarke doesn’t like crowds and it’s not like we can leave her alone. So I was thinking if you could be a gentleman and stay with her while I go buy our things with Tris?” He nods immediately, almost relieved, and she stands up, whispering  _he hates crowds_  to an astonished Clarke before reaching for Tris’s hand. “You want to go with me, Tris?”

The little girl nods happily and Lexa shouts  _be right back_ , already dragging the child towards the line, her expression lightening up when she spots customized 3D glasses for sale. Tris tugs on her hand, her eyes sparkling.

“Can we get one?”

She nods, walking towards the stand.

“Yes. We will buy four.” She smiles at the girl, leaning to pick her from the ground and placing her on her hips. “Do you know your auntie’s favorite character?”

She shakes her head, throwing one arm over Lexa’s shoulders and resting her head on her cheek.

“No. I only know she didn’t understand the movies and she thinks she shouldn’t have waited so long to watch them.” She shrugs, her eyes focused on the glasses. “She fell asleep watching one of them yesterday and my dad is pissed at her. He told her it was a blasphemy or something like that.”

Lexa giggles, looking quickly at the spot where Clarke and Aden are chatting animatedly.

“You’re something else, Tris.”

…

“So, hm, thank you for the invite.” She glances at the back seat of Lexa’s car, where she knows Aden and Tris are peacefully sleeping, despite not being able to see it. “Even if Octavia kinda forced you to invite me, I had a great time.” She smiles shyly when her eyes lock with Lexa’s one more time. “And Tris too. I’m not surprised she’s dead to the world right now.”

Lexa nods, glancing at the window too.

“They had a great time indeed. And so did I.” She shrugs, glancing at Clarke. “I thought you wouldn’t want to go with us. That’s the reason I didn’t invite you from the start. But I’m happy you decided to join us, even if you didn’t know the saga at all.” Clarke’s eyes widen and she giggles again, shrugging. “My buddy Tris told me a few interesting things and I may say I agree with Lincoln. It’s a blasphemy indeed.”

She groans loudly, one hand flying to her face and covering it.

“Oh my God. Why kids are so honest and chatty?” Lexa chuckles and Clarke glances tentatively at her before taking a step closer to the brunette and smiling at the way Lexa’s eyes widen. “I wanted to go to the movies with you, even if I don’t really like sci-fi.”

Lexa sighs deeply, leaning against the car.

“You’re sending me some mixed si-“

She wants to send clear signals to Lexa so she closes the distance between then, tilting her head to make the kiss easier. She can feel one of Lexa’s hands resting on her waist and she fights against a smile, bringing one hand to the back of her neck and immediately deepening the kiss, because she remember their first one and the disappointment she felt when she ended too soon. And she doesn’t want to feel disappointed again.

She doesn’t want to _disappoint Lexa_ again.

The low moan that leaves Lexa’s lips when their tongues touch for the first time makes her want to press her against the side of her car, but a tiny part of her brain is aware of the fact that two children are sleeping inside of it and that it’d be, _maybe_ , inappropriate.

And soon breathing is a necessity again, so she lets go of delicious pillow-y lips, already seeking for more.

“I hope that was clear enough for you.” She steps back, trying to create some distance between then because the proximity isn’t helping her to think straight. “I know I need to explain some things to -”

Lexa shakes her head and then she is going for another kiss, but a low sound comes from inside the car and she turns instead, already reaching for the door handle.

“Are we home?”

Sleepy eyes lock with hers and she reaches for the seat belt, unlocking it before picking Tris up.

“You are.” She hands the little girl to Clarke, who accommodates her in her arms. “And soon you will be properly sleeping.”

Tris nods, rubbing lazily her eyes.

“Auntie Lex?”

“Hm?”

“Do Jedis sleep?”

Lexa giggles, squeezing her cheek very gently.

“They do, padawan. Now go get some rest. The force needs it to grow stronger in you.”

She nods sleepily at her before nudging her head on the crock of Clarke’s neck and the blonde grins at her.

“What?”

“You’re cute.”

Lexa blushes, lowering her gaze, and Clarke turns, starting to walk towards the door of Octavia’s house.

“Hey Clarke?” She stops, turning to face Lexa, a small smile on her lips. “Just to be clear, do you want to go out with me sometime? Just the two of us?”

Clarke grins widely before nodding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a great week, you wonderful human beings <3


	6. Chapter 6

She smiles sleepily when she notices her mom walking towards them, Fish trotting happily next to her.

“Mooooooooooooooooooom.” She reaches for Octavia, who picks her from Clarke’s arms and kiss her cheek. She giggles when Raven leans forward and blows a raspberry on her cheek, squirming on Octavia’s arms and trying to push Raven’s face away. It’s only when the latina relents and steps back with a huge grin on her lips that Tris speaks again. “Auntie Clarke is married now.”

“What?” Octavia glances at Clarke, who is frowning at the kid. “Why are you saying your very single auntie is a married woman?”

She rubs her eyes lazily, shrugging with one shoulder.

“You and dad kiss and you’re married so she is married to aun-”

Clarke’s hand flies to her mouth, her eyes widely open.

“Fuck Tris –“ the little girl mumbles  _bad word_ when Clarke’s hand frees her lips, letting her head drop on Octavia’s shoulder, and Clarke turns to punch Raven’s arm when she laughs loudly, glaring at her. The glare doesn’t have the desired effect so she turns to Tris, whose eyes are almost closed. “You decided to make a career as a snitch now, little one?” 

“What is a snitch?”

Octavia’s grins at her, pecking her cheek before shaking her head at Clarke.

“It doesn’t matter sweetie. All that matters now is that mom need to talk to your aunties so -” she glances at Clarke, who is looking anywhere but at them “- say goodnight to these weirdos. Mommy is gonna put you in bed. We can talk about your career choices another time.”

…

She accepts the beer Raven is handing her with a grateful nod, glancing expectantly at her when she takes a seat on the couch. Octavia is already sprawled on it and she sighs, running a hand through her hair before walking towards the loveseat. She sighs one more time before starting to talk.

“Yes, we kissed tonight.” She closes her eyes, taking a deep breath, and when she opens them again Octavia and Raven are staring at her with amused grins. “I mean, it was more like I kissed her, because she was saying something about mixed signals, but she kissed me back and it was amazing. It was so fucking amazing.” She takes a gulp of beer before leaning forward and placing the can over the coffee table, turning to look at her best friends more easily, her eyes sparkling. “And I know it wasn’t a date because the kids were there, with us, but it was perfect. She is caring, loving and so fun–“

“You’re so whipped, Griffin.”

Raven is grinning widely at her and she nods, a blush forming on her cheeks.

“Yes, I am. I mean, I think I am, in the best way possible. Because the mall was full of people and I usually would find it tiring and stressing but tonight all I could think about was the way she protected little Aden and I and about the way her eyes sparkled when the movie started and –“

“Take a deep breath, Griff.” Octavia is smiling reassuringly at her and she nods once, reaching forward to pick her beer and taking a gulp. “And then start this story from the beginning. I want to know everything that led you to this amazing kiss.”

Clarke lets her body rest against the loveseat, breathing deeply. And then she grins at Octavia and Raven, ready to start from the beginning.

Because losing your mind about a potential girlfriend is way less exciting when your best friends aren’t doing the same.

…

“Ugh, remind me why we decided to go shopping in the weekend before Christmas?”

Costia glances at a distressed Lexa, mumbling _more like why I let you drag me with you_ , and Lexa chuckles, her eyes quickly moving back to Aden and Tris, who are walking a few steps ahead, holding hands and chatting animatedly - and seeming unfazed by the noisy crowd.

“Shut up, Cos. You know I couldn’t come alone with Octavia.”

“Then you shouldn’t have accepted her offer to help you, broody.”

“I don’t trust her completely, not yet, but she’s Clarke’s best friend and –“ her eyes widen when she notices Octavia approaching them again, glancing quickly at Costia and lowering her voice “whatever, Cos. You know what I mean.”

“I do, weirdo.” She raises her voice, smiling widely at Octavia, who has two bags on her hands. “Did you find the sweater?”

Octavia nods, glancing at the kids before locking eyes with hers.

“I did. And I also found Lincoln’s gift, what is great, because I don’t plan coming back here before Christmas.” She looks at Lexa before nodding towards a colorful store. “Let’s buy Aden some shoes? The poor boy is wearing Crocs outside because his sneakers aren’t fitting anymore.” She grins at the blush on Lexa’s cheeks, chuckling when she looks away. “I think this is our priority now.”

Lexa nods, glancing quickly at the store, and then looking at the bags which are on hers and Costia’s hands.

“I think shoes are the only thing that is still missing. We have anything we need in these bags.”

“And what you don’t need too, I’m sure.” The crease on Lexa’s forehead makes Octavia snorts and Costia chuckles next to them. “Oh, come on. You can’t say you  _needed_ those carrot spoons or that frog soap dispenser. Or even that floating rubber duck tea infuser.” 

“But they are cute.” She shrugs, slightly embarrassed. “Plus, he is British. Tea is a big thing for his people and I need to do everything to help him to keep his roots and traditions.” 

“Whatever helps you to sleep at night, Lexa.” She laughs at Lexa’s embarrassed expression before shoving her with her shoulder. “Anyway, what are the plans for tomorrow? Clarke can’t shut her effing mouth about this damn date.”

Lexa glances at Costia, clearly uncomfortable with sharing things about her romantic life with Octavia, but Costia nods reassuringly at her. She has a light tone of red coloring her cheeks when she looks back at Octavia.

“Really?” Octavia wants to rolls her eyes hard, because _hello!,_ but them she remembers Clarke’s hesitancy in the beginning of their thing so settles for nodding instead. “Oh.” She looks at Costia one more time, but now she is distracted with the kids, so she takes a deep breath, fidgeting with the strap of one of the bags which are on her hands. “I was thinking about eating some sushi, because she mentioned she likes Japanese food in one of our text convos. I’d go for one of my favorite places, Ryoko’s, but it’s not exactly a place for a first date.” Octavia nods encouragingly at her and she relaxes a little. “It’s so noisy that it seems like and it’s usually crowded, so we would end waiting forever to eat, what is not ideal. So I don’t know what to do.” 

“Well, she really likes Japanese food, so I think your idea is great.” A smirk form on her lips. “And  _I_  happen to know  _her_  favorite place.” 

Lexa glances expectantly at her, what makes her smile widden.

“And would – hey, you two.” Tris and Aden stop walking and look at her, who is glaring at them. “Costia is trying to make you two understand you’re walking too fast and can get lost you in this sea of people. Could you try to listen to her, at least?” Their eyes widen and Octavia bites the inside of her cheeks not to laugh at their concerned expressions. “I don’t think we would able to find you if you got lost, so may you walk slower?” They nod, Tris offering her hand for Costia to hold, and Lexa looks at Octavia once they are walking – really slowly – again. “So, would you like to share this information with me?”

“Of course. I still need to make up to you.” Her smile is somewhat sad and Lexa nods soberly once. “Akiko’s. She is a sucker for their Omasake.”

A small smile forms on Lexa’s lips and then she is nodding gratefully at Octavia.

“So I guess we will visit downtown tomorrow.”  

…

“Hey tiny warrior.” She drops to her knees in front of the crying girl and Raven is quick to do the same. “What’s wrong?”

She raises her head, red rimmed eyes staring into blue ones before she glances at Raven, her bottom lip trembling.

“If someone hurt you I swear to –“

“Aden doesn’t want to be friends with me anymore.”

“Oh.” Clarke mouth opens and she hurries to wrap her arms around Tris, clutching her against her chest before standing up. “Why are you saying such a thing?”

“I searched for him during the recess and I didn’t find him and –“ a low sob leaves her chest and Raven places a stray of sweaty hair behind of her ear, her concerned eyes locked with the little girl’s “- Jake told me he saw Aden with his new friends and that he told him he isn’t my friend anymore.”

She sobs again, burying her face on her aunt’s neck, and Clarke hugs her tighter, placing a kiss on her hair.

“You silly thing, I’m sure Aden is lying. I mean, he in an as-“ Clarke shakes her head franticly at Raven and her eyes widen. “Hm, yeah, I’d not be surprised.”

Clark nods, her hand running through Tris’ hair.

“Neither would I. Also, the holiday break already started and today’s activities were optional, just for fun.” She glances around quickly. “This place is almost empty.” She shrugs. “Maybe auntie Lexa didn’t send him to school today.”

“No.” The sound is muffled and low and it makes Clarke and Raven exchange a worried glance. “He doesn’t like me anymore.”

“Okay, wait a minute.” She pass Tris to Raven’s arms and then tucks her hand on her back pocket, picking her phone from it. “Auntie Lexa didn’t send me a single text today so maybe she doesn’t wanna be friends with me too, –“ Raven rolls her eyes at that, but it has the desired effect and now Tris is looking at her “- not anymore. So let’s call her and check this, shall we?”

Tris nods shyly, but before Clarke could call Lexa her phone starts to vibrate and she frowns at it.

“It’s her.” Clarke brings the phone to her ears and looks back at Tris and Raven, who are staring expectantly at her. “Hey Lexa, how –“ Her frown gets deeper and soon her eyes are widening. “Is he okay?” Raven’s eyes widen, and Clarke’s worried eyes lock with hers. “Of course. We can do it. Tell him his best friend will be at the hospital in no time.” Raven’s eyes widen at the information and Tris just stares at her, seeming confused. “No need to thank me Lexa. I’ll see you soon.” She sighs deeply when she ends the call, offering Tris a sad smile. “Aden is sick.”

“What –“

“But he still wants to be my friend, right?”

…

“Thank you for coming so promptly Octavia.” Her eyes are focused on Aden’s bed, where the pale boy is chatting with Tris, who is very clearly having some troubles to contain her excitement. “I tried a lot to make him stop crying, but I failed hard.” She smiles affectionately at the little boy. “All he would do was ask for her.”

Octavia smiles too, looking at the same spot.

“ _Again_ , no need to thank me. I’m happy we could help, even if just a tiny bit.” She frowns when Tris giggles loudly at something Aden said, glad she is at least avoiding the IV lines which are connected to his arm. “Also, forgive her  _almost rude_  happiness. It’s not like she doesn’t care about his sickness. She is just too excited to  _still_  be friends with him.” 

Lexa shakes her head, locking eyes with Octavia, a small smile on her lips.

“It’s all good. She has the –“

“Do you still wanna be friends with Auntie Clarke too?” The kids are staring at them now. “She said she didn’t know if you still wa-“

“I think it’s time for us to go home, right sweetie?”

She pouts when her mom picks her carefully from Aden’s bed, but shrugs.

“If we need to.”

“We need to.” Octavia leans forward to place a quick kiss on Adens’s forehead, fluffing his hair very gently. “But we will come back tomorrow. Or go to your place to see you, if you’re already discharged.” She looks at Lexa, who is now standing next to Aden’s bed too, and places a hand on her shoulder. “And you try to get some rest when this one is sleeping. And don’t forget that things like this happen all the time. Kids’ bodies are even weirder than us and they eat all the kind of S when we aren’t around or paying attention.” She squeezes her shoulder, smiling reassuringly at her. “It wasn’t your fault.”

Lexa nods tiredly, sighing, still clearly upset.

“I’ll try to remember that, Octavia. Thank you.” She glances at Aden, one hand resting over his sheet covered ankle. “Are you happy now, buddy?”

He nods weakly, offering her a small smile.

“Yes.”

“Good.” She looks at Tris, giving her a thankful smile. “Thank you for coming. We are very happy and grateful.”

She nods, smiling.

“I had to see  _my friend_.” 

They giggle at her words, shaking their head at her adorableness.

“Oh, and tell your auntie I still wanna be friends with her.” She smiles, shrugging. “Very much. Oh, and you –“ she glances at Octavia again –“ tell her I’m sorry for missing our date. I was looking forward to it.”

Octavia arches an eyebrow at her sudden outburst, smirking.

“Are you sure the thousandth times you said it to her through phone weren’t enough to make it clear?” Lexa shrugs again, blushing, and Octavia smiles. “I’ll do it, dork. And she will probably come here first thing in the morning. She isn’t here  _only_ because Tris refused to come inside without her mommy and this hospital has stupid rules.”

…

“So, how is Aden?”

“White. And with tubes coming out of his body.”

She smiles at Tris’s concerned expression, but soon her eyes searching for Raven’s.

“They aren’t tubes sweetheart. As auntie Lexa explained to you, they are IV lines.” She leans forward, putting Tris on the ground before stretching a little. “And he was  _pale_  because of his intestinal infection. He was dehydra-“

“Because he pooped and vomited a lot.” She glances quickly at her mom. “But I’ll not make fun of him because of it.”

Octavia snorts loudly before looking at Lexa.

“He is doing better. He isn’t vomiting anymore and Lexa would try to feed him with some soup now. But it’s hard to say who is looking worse.”

Tris nods, grabbing Clarke’s hand.

“But she still wants to be your friend.”

Clarke’s eyes widen and Octavia laughs loudly, earning a few disapproving glares.

“Also, she begged me to warn you she is deeply sorry about not being able to attend your date.” She smiles at Clarke’s red cheeks. “She wanted to come here and speak to you in person. But Aden was very demanding about her presence in the room.”

“No problem.” She shrugs, doing her best to make the gesture to seem nonchalant. “He is her priority. I, hm, just –“ she shrugs again, diverting her eyes from Clarke’s. “Seeing her would be nice.”

“And why don’t you do that?”

“Visiting hours has ended. Even Costia was forced to leave.”

Octavia smirks, reaching for Tris’s free hand and dragging them towards the exit.

“Well, you know someone who works here  _and_ happens to be Aden’s nurse for the night shift.”

…

She tucks the covers over Aden’s body, placing a kiss on his forehead and leaning her own against it for a while. Taking deep breaths, she lets several moments pass before straightening her body and glancing willingly at the couch, ready to take a much needed nap.

And then someone knocks on the door and a familiar – and stunning – face peeks through its crack.

“Hey.” She stands at the doorstep, smiling at Lexa. “Can I come inside?”

“Clarke?” She smiles back at her, completely puzzled. “Of course you can.”

She enters the room, closing the door silently behind her back, her purse over one shoulder and a large paper bag on her hand. Placing both of them over the couch she glances at Lexa, and then picks a stuffed unicorn from inside the bag, showing it to her.

“I gave it to Tris the first time she got sick, saying its magical power would help her to heal faster.” She walks towards the bed, standing next to it running a gentle hand through Aden’s sweaty hair, smiling fondly at the sleeping boy. “She asked me to give it to him because she wants him to get better soon.”

Lexa smiles at the scene before sighing deeply.

“This is so cute. I need to thank her  _again_  for being such a good friend to Aden.” She stands right next to Clarke, who turns to face her after placing the unicorn next to the little boy’s head, on the opposite side to his stuffed racoon. “Octavia told me she was upset earlier, thinking Aden had made new friends and didn’t like her anymore.” She shakes her head, smiling sadly at the boy. “While he was here, crying and asking for her. Poor things.” 

Clarke stares blankly at her for a few seconds and then, suddenly, her arms are wrapping around Lexa’s boy, who sighs tiredly before wrapping her own around her waist and resting her head on her shoulder.

“How are you feeling?”

“Like crap.” She sighs one more time and the wrap around her shoulders tightens. “I never thought that seeing someone hurting could cause so much pain.” She just breathes for a few seconds, content to let Clarke hold her. “It was so scary. He was throwing up and crying nonstop and I wasn’t able to help him, to make the pain go away.” Another sigh leaves her chest. “I’d switch places with him without thinking twice.”

“I know you would. And yes, it is scary and we fell really powerless when this kind of shit happens, but he is already doing so much better so you can start to let the worry go away.” She kisses Lexa’s head before leaning back, just enough to lock eyes with hers. “O mentioned that you were feeling guilty and I  _really hope_  the lecture she gave you was enough to change that because I’d rather to eat than lecturing you again.” 

“Eat?”

Clarke chuckles at Lexa’s puzzled expression, letting go of her body and walking towards the couch.

“Did you think standing me up would be easy?” She giggles again, amused at Lexa’s confusion. “We said we would eat together today, so I thought I should make it happen, despite the circumstances.” She turns to the bag, hopping it will hide her blush. “Also, I thought you could use a friend’s company.”

“But this is a hospital. It’s a sad place.” Her hesitant shrug is unseen by Clarke. “I mean, you should be home with Fish, being all ha-“

“Oh, shut up Lexa.” She glances at her over her shoulder, glaring at her. “I had to show my boobs to a nurse to be allowed here this late, so I’ll not give it up easily.” She notices her eyes going wide before turning again, a huge smirk on her lips. She reaches for her bag, starting to pick some disposable food containers from it, and soon Lexa is standing next to her, her head slightly tilted and her eyes searching for Clarke’s. She snorts before placing one hand on her face and pushing it lightly. “Stop staring at me, you weirdo.” She reaches for another container, grinning wider. “Do you really think I’d show my boobs to some nurse just to make our first date possible?” She giggles lowly at the blush on her cheeks. “Don’t be so full of yourself, Woods.”

She doesn’t reply, settling for picking the containers from the couch, her eyes lightening up when she notices what they contain.

“Sushi?” Clarke nods, totally delighted at Lexa’s expression. “And from Takki?” Another nod, a proud smile forming on Clarke’s lips. “Thank you. You shouldn’t have done it and you surely didn’t need to but –“

“Why shouldn’t I have done it?”

“Because being in a hospital sucks and you could be do-“

“Are you happy that I am here or –“

She notices the light tone of insecurity on her voice and hurries to reassure her that _or_  isn’t even a possibility. 

“I am.” She places her free hand on Clarke’s arm, squeezing it lightly. “I truly am.”

The smile returns to Clarke’s lips and she bites the corner of her bottom lip, shrugging with one shoulder.

“So stop moaning about the fact that I’m here.”

She nods twice before stepping forward and taking the container from Clarke’s hand, leaning forward to kiss her cheek quickly.

“Thank you.”

Clarke blushes when she leans back, smiling sweetly at her.

“Whatever.” She turns to look at her bag again, picking two pair of chopsticks from it. “Are you hungry or not?”

…

“Shush.” She glances at Aden, who is still sleeping peacefully, before looking back at Clarke and bringing a hand to her cheek to wipe some tears. “You will wake up the entire corridor this way.”

“Stop being so dumbly funny then.” She takes a deep breath, biting back her laugh at the end of it. “Are you concerned our chat will wake him up?” Lexa nods, a tiny frown on her forehead, and Clarke smirks widely at her. “So we don’t have to talk at all.” 

And then she is leaning forward and connecting her lips with Lexa’s.

This time she isn’t worried about the kiss ending too soon, because Lexa’s hands fly immediately to her hips, bringing her body closer despite the angle they are sitting at, and her lips are moving slowly against her own, and suddenly they aren’t in a hospital room, on an ugly green-ish couch.  They are only in each other personal space, savoring each other slowly and deeply.

She doesn’t even notice the way her hands move to Lexa’s neck and back, or the way their bodies shift to make the kiss easier and more comfortable. She also doesn’t notice the way her body is pressing against Lexa’s or how she is now almost straddling her.

But the low moans which leave Lexa’s mouth and the way her hands are squeezing Clarke’s hips don’t go unnoticed and the signs make her moan too. And –

Three knocks break the moment, Clarke almost falling onto the ground when trying to separate her body from Lexa’s, and they barely have time to look like they were just chatting before a head is peeking through the corner of the door.

Lexa is already standing – and trying to fix her shirt – when a nurse steps inside the room, a small – but somewhat sad - smile on her lips. She glances at Clarke, who is still on the couch trying to remember how to breathe normally.

“Hi again, Clarke.” She turns to face the other woman in the room. “And you must be Lexa.” She walks towards Aden’s bed, picking the clipboard hanging on it. “I’m Nylah, Aden’s night nurse. And not to make this awkward for me or for you I’ll pretend I didn’t interrupt any funny activities and will just ask how this little peach is doing.”

Lexa clears her throat lowly, one hand scratching the back of her neck and a pink tone coloring her cheeks.

“I think he is doing better.” She steps towards the bed too, standing next to Nylah. “He ate like four spoons of soup right before Clarke arrived here and he didn’t throw it up, so he is definitively doing better. And he is sleeping peacefully for a while now.”

She nods, walking towards the headboard and placing a hand on his forehead.

“And apparently he doesn’t have a fever anymore, what is also great.” She glances at Clarke, whose cheeks are slightly less red now, before locking eyes with Lexa’s. “It’s time for Clarke to go home, so why don’t you accompany her to her car? I’ll took his temperature and take some notes, so I’ll keep him company until you get back.” Lexa glances hesitantly at the sleeping boy and Nylah’s smile gets bigger. “Clarke deserves a date to isn’t rude, Lexa. Go with her.”

Lexa’s cheeks go incredibly red again but before she could reply Clarke is tugging on her arm, her purse already over her shoulder.

“Bye Nylah. Thanks for letting me come here even if it wasn’t visitation hours anymore. You rock.”

Before Lexa can do anything the door is closing behind her and they are walking through a long and silent corridor. She senses the embarrassment and the uneasiness coming from the woman walking next to her and smiles to herself before letting her hand wanders towards hers and interlacing their fingers.

Clarke glances at her, a shy smile on her lips, and squeezes her hand once. And before she can notice they are standing next her car.

“So, I, hm –“ she snorts frustratingly before locking eyes with Clarke, letting go of her hand. “Good Lord, we already kisses like three times. Why am I so nervous to let you know I liked the date and ask you if you want to go out, on a proper date this time, with me?” She snorts lowly, lowering her gaze. “Good job on being a weirdo, Lexa. As an author you should do better with words.”

Clarke giggles lowly before stepping forward once and placing a finger under Lexa’s chin, forcing her to look up very gently.

“I liked it too. And yes.” She smiles widely at Lexa, holding her hand. “I’d love to go out on a second date with you, even if you’re a weirdo. Plus, your jitters are completely understandable, meaningful and also adorable.”

A small smile forms on Lexa’s lips and she leans forward, pecking Clarke’s lips. She is still smiling when she leans back.

“I already told you I’m not adorable.” Clarke chuckles when Lexa leans forward to open the driver’s door to her, their eyes locked while she enters the car. “Thank you for coming. Oh, and for bringing the stuffed unicorn to Aden and for bringing food and your adorable self to me.”

Clarke giggles, accepting the peck Lexa is placing on her lips very happily.

“No need to thank me. Also, Octavia is planning to bring Tris here tomorrow, and I’ll see if I can come with them.”

She nods, closing the door before leaning over the window, a small smile on her lips.

“So, if Aden gets better we go out before you leave for Christmas?” Clarke nods one more time before starting the engine. “Awesome. Oh, and I’m looking forward to hear why Nylah acted as if I was breaking her heart.”

She chuckles at Clarke’s blushing cheeks before turning around.

…

“Irasshai mase”

Lexa nods respectfully, a small smile on her lips.

“Yoyaku shitemasu Woods desu.”

He smiles back at her, politely.

“Nan mei sama desu ka?”

“Futari desu.”

He nods at her, mumbling  _kochira, douzo_  and signaling for them to follow him. She glances at Clarke, giggling when she notices that she is staring at her in awe. She shakes her head amusingly before placing a hand on her back and leading her towards their table. 

As soon they are sitting he hands both of them a menu, saying  _menyuu ni narimasu_ , and Clarke takes it from his hands without taking her eyes from Lexa’s. She smiles widely before turning to face the man.

“Eigo no menyuu ga arimasu ka?”

Soon another menu is being handed to Clarke, and as soon the man leaves, after talking to Lexa for a couple of minutes, she snorts lowly.

“Didn’t you think that giving me some sort of warning about your fluency in Japanese would be cool?”

“And losing the opportunity to see your surprised expression?” She shakes her head, smiling widely at Clarke. “Never.” She snorts again, but smiles at the brunette, who lets her eyes divert to the menus over the table. “I already asked him to bring us a bottle of an amazing white wine. So let’s decide what we want to eat? I mean, onaka ga suita deshou?”

“You’re and ass, Woods.”

…

“The dreamy smile on your lips is already telling me all I need to know, but being a nosy bitch I’ll ask it anyway.” She takes a seat next to Clarke, who is grinning at her. “How was it?”

“Perfect.” She sighs loudly before dropping her head on the couch and closing her eyes, the huge smile still on her lips. “She is so smart and amazing and cute and interesting.” Her eyes shot open, locking with Raven’s amused ones. “And making out with her is wonderful. I mean, good Lord, that woman can kiss. The way her li-“

“Okay, I’m not that nosy.” Clarke giggles lowly, blushing, and Raven leans forward to place a hand on her knee. “I’m very happy for you, Griffin. You deserve an amazing woman to hang out with.” Clarke nods shyly at her and her smile gets bigger. “So you will go out again?”

“Hm, we didn’t talk about it, actually. But I think yes, sure. When we come back from D.C.”

“Good.” She stands up, offering her hand to Clarke. “So let’s go to bed now. You can tell me all the juicy details about your making out session tomorrow, while Linc and Tris are sleeping inside the plane. I’m sure Octavia will be delighted to hear it too.” Clarke accepts Raven’s help and they head to Clarke’s room. “Also, what are you, teenagers? I mean, making out inside a car in front of an apartment building ?”

She snorts, grinning, and Clarke shoves her shoulder against hers, but doesn’t say anything.

She is too happy to mind the teasing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like this chapter. I think it's a cute one <3
> 
> Here's a little help for the japanese parts: 
> 
> Irasshai mase -Welcome 
> 
> Yoyaku shitemasu Woods desu - We have a reservation under Woods
> 
> Nan mei sama desu ka? - How many people?
> 
> Futari desu - Two people, please
> 
> kochira, douzo - This direction, follow me
> 
> menyuu ni narimasu - Here is the menu
> 
> Eigo no menyuu ga arimasu ka? - Do you have a menu in English?
> 
> Onaka ga suita deshou - You’re hungry, right?


	7. Chapter 7

“Auuuuuuuuuuuuuntieeeee.”

She runs towards Clarke, wrapping her arms around one of her legs tightly.

“Hey Warrior.” She ruffles her hair before raising her head and locking at Lincoln and Octavia, who are walking towards them holding hands. “You took your damn time to arrive. I was starting to think that Rae and I would fly to D.C. without you.”

“We had a tiny thing to do before heading to the airport.”

Tris nods, stretching her arms towards Raven, who leans forwards, picking her from the ground and kissing her cheek.

“We were with Aden and auntie Lex.”

“Oh.” She leans forward, smooching Tris’s cheek, tickling her belly and making her squeak and then frowning exaggeratedly at her. “And why wasn’t I invited for this party?”

She shrugs, giggling and leaning her head on Raven’s shoulder.

“It wasn’t a party, auntie.”

“Bell asked us to drop some documents for Lexa.”

Lincoln kisses her cheek before doing the same with Raven and picking Emily from her arms, holding her over his head and making her squeak and giggle excitedly.

“And I had to drop Aden’s Christmas gift.”

Clarke accepts the kiss Octavia is placing on her cheek, turning to look at Tris and giggling at her cute and delighted expression.

“And he gave me a gift too, auntie.” She points at Octavia’s bag, where two poorly wrapped packages are. “Oh, and they sent Fish one. But we can’t open it until Christmas’ morning.”

Clarke nods, smiling at her tiny pout, and then she sighs.

“I’d like to see them before leaving.”

Lincoln smiles widely at her and Octavia arches one eyebrow, smirking.

“You saw those two last night, Griffin. You couldn’t be already missing  _them_ , could you?” 

Clarke blushes, shrugging, and Raven snorts loudly next to her.

“Whatever.”

Her cheeks get redder when all the adults laugh loudly under Tris’ puzzled gaze.

…

“And how is school, sweetheart?”

Tris looks at Abby, who is placing the plates on the table, and shrugs.

“I’m learning things.” And then her eyes sparkle and a huge smile forms on her lips. “And I made a new friend.” She glances at Octavia, who is washing some vegetables. “Right mom?”

“Yes, sweetie.” She places the carrots over the cut boards before drying her hands on the dish cloth. “Why don’t you tell grandma Abby all about this new friend of you.”

She nods, shifting her legs under her body and leaning excitedly over the table, her elbows pressed against it.

“He is short and he talks funnily, because he is  _almost a baby_  and he’s British.” She grins at Abby, who is smiling at her. “He isn’t on my class but we spend some time together during lunch break. And after school. Because Auntie Lexa is Auntie Clarke’s friend and Ade likes Fish.” Abby nods at the excited child, who glances at her mom one more time. “And Fish didn’t try to bite him, so I think he likes Aden too. And dad likes him too, because he knows how to throw a football. And auntie Rae said she is gonna teach him to build a volcano.” She sighs happily, placing her chin on her hands. “He is my best friend.” 

Abby leans forward, placing a kiss on her head, and Octavia grins at them.

“I’m glad you have a good friend, Tris. He seems to be nice.”

She nods quickly, looking at her mom.

“And mom likes him too.” She shrugs, looking back at the draw in front of her. “And Auntie Clarke likes Auntie Lexa.”

“Hey.” Clarke enters the room wearing a sweater, her hair all messed up. “I like Aden too, Warrior. You know that.”

Tris shrugs without diverting her eyes from the colored piece of paper.

“But you like her more.” She picks the red crayon, glancing at Clarke. “She is your best friend.”

“Hey!” Octavia walks towards Tris, poking her and making her shift, giggling. “That would be me, little lady. But don’t tell it to your auntie Rae.” She glances at Clarke, who is displaying red cheeks. “But I agree with you. She seems to like Auntie Lex better.”

“Oc-“

“Why don’t you tell me all about Auntie’s new friend, sweetheart?”

Tris nods at Abby and Clarke just grunts, the red tone spreading to her neck.

“She isn’t married with her but she kiss-“

“TRIS!”  

…

“Look Aunty.” He tugs on her hand until she looks at the spot he is pointing at. “Bears!”

She giggles at his excitement, nodding before looking back at the balloon salesman.

“We will visit the bears in a sec, Aden. We just need to pay for your cool balloon.”

He nods, glancing at his Jake’s shaped balloon. And then he looks at the other balloon that is attached to his wrist, frowning.

“Don’t we need to pay for yours too, auntie?”

She blushes lightly, glancing quickly at the Rey’s shaped balloon before handing a few dollar bills to the smiling man.

“Mhm. We need to pay for your extra balloon too.” Her blush deepens when the man laughs, and then Aden starts to pull her towards the bears. “You can keep the change. Thank you.”

Aden yells  _thank you_  and Lexa smiles at him before leaning forward and picking him from the ground. 

It’s easier to kiss his cheek when he is on her arms.

…

“Aunty?”

She glances at the boy who is sitting next to her, frowning when she notices his expression.

“What’s wrong buddy? Are you hurt? Do you want to go home?”

He just shakes his head before looking back at the little bear that is currently trying to climb on his mom back.

“All the animals have moms. And dads.”

The hand that squeezes her throat and her heart every time Aden talks about his parents is back and she uses all her strength not to let it show.

“Not all of them.”

“The little bear has. And the gorilla. And the penguins and –“

“Some bears don’t have their parents with them, Ade. And the same goes for Gorillas, penguins, Giraffes.” She closes her eyes briefly, her voice wavering a little. “And for people too.”

He stares at her for a few seconds before shaking his head.

“Tris has a mom and a dad. And my other friends have their parents too.”

She wants to scream and cry and run, but she just shrugs.

“I don’t have my parents with me anymore.”

His expression changes to a pensively one. A few seconds pass before he shrugs.

“But you’re big and your parents were old and my mom told me people die when they are old. Mom and dad weren’t old, they were just big. Like you.”

She doesn’t know how to explain to him that his mother’s logic doesn’t work because the world is all messed up. Because some jerk decided to drink and drive. Because the universe isn’t fair.

A deep sigh leave her lips when she notices he is still looking at her with expectant eyes, and she knows she needs to say something. Anything.

“Some kids don’t have their parents with them anymore. Even if their parents were just big, y’know.”

“Yeah?” His voice is hopeful and she nods. “Who?”

“Hm.” She shrugs, already cringing at her next words. “Harry Potter.”

“Harry Potter?” She nods one more time and he moves to climb on her lap. “Who is Harry Potter, aunty?”

“A British boy, just like you. Who lost his parents when he was just a teeny tiny thing, exactly like you.”

“I’m not a teeny tiny thing, aunty. I’m big.”

She smiles, kissing his hair.

“Okay. But the fact is… Harry Potter lost his parents because sometimes bad things happen to us. And he was sad about it, but he wasn’t sad about it all the time because he had friends.”

He nods, a smile forming on his lips.

“I have friends too.”

She smiles at him, hugging him tight.

“You do.”

A few seconds pass before a new question leaves his lips.

“He had an aunty too?”

She mentally cringes at the question, because she wouldn’t like to think about herself as Petunia.

“Hm, yes. But what is really cool is that he had a godfather who loved him very much.”

His eyes brighten and he places both hands on Lexa’s cheeks.

“I have a godmother who loves me very much.”

She giggles at his excitement, nodding.

“You do, little boy. So, what do you think about going back home and being introduced to Harry Potter?”

He nods excitedly, wrapping his arms around Lexa’s neck when she stands up.

“Can we buy new balloons now?” She shakes her head and he pouts. “But our balloons flew away aunty.”

“And they just did it because a certain someone undid the knots, even after a certain someone telling them not to do it.” He shrugs sheepishly, hiding his face on her neck. Less than five seconds pass before Lexa is speaking again. “Okay. But just one more.”

“Yeeeeeeeeeeeeees!”

…

_“Hey, Aden just lost a tooth and he wants to show it to Tris. Do you think we could schedule a Skype/Facetime session anytime? He misses her.”_  

She grins at her phone and soon Raven’s sock covered toe is poking her stomach. She knows she has been busted as soon as her gaze meets hers.

“Say hi to Lexa for me.”

She hums, blushing widely – because seriously, she isn’t a teenager to grin at her phone -, and Octavia laughs loudly, leaning forward to glance at Clarke.

“What caused that wide smile?”

She shrugs, trying her best to look nonchalant and not to die due to the flames she is sure are covering her cheeks right now.

“She says Aden lost a tooth and wants to show his new look to this one.” She nods towards Tris, smiling shyly and tentatively at her. “Do you wanna facetime them, tiny Warrior?”

“Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeees!” She throws her arms in the air, immediately starting to crawl towards Clarke and almost hitting Raven’s face on the process. “I wanna see little Ade and his tooth gap.”

She tries to grab the phone from Clarke’s hand, winning when she moves the device away, and soon Octavia is wrapping her arms around her waist and pulling her back on her lap, a stern look on her face.

“Hey, what’s wrong with you?” Her tone is serious and Tris’ eyes widen. She glances at Clarke, as if seeking for support, but her aunt just shakes her head, raising her hands. “I get it, you’re missing your friend and you’re excited to talk to him. But I still expect you to show us some manners.” Tris bites her bottom lip, her eyes still wide, and lowers her gaze. “You almost kicked auntie Rae’s jaw, Tris. And that phone is -” she points at Clarke “- hers. You need permission to use it.” She nods, her eyes still focused on the couch, and Octavia sighs loudly. “Do you have something to say?”

She nods quickly, turning to face Raven and Clarke, sporting a sheepish expression.

“I’m sorry aunties.” And then she turns to her mom, tilting her head to place a slop kiss on her cheek. “And I’m sorry, momma.”

Octavia relents after a few seconds, reattributing the kiss before glancing at Clarke.

“You can arrange the date, then.”

…

“Whoa. Looks like someone, besides the tooth gap, also got a new haircut.”

Aden nods at the camera, smiling proudly at Clarke and running a frantic hand through his significantly shorter hair.  

“I’ve got a super hero haircut.”

The excitement is clear on his voice and Clarke’s eyebrows rise at his statement. Lexa laughs before ruffling his hair very affectionately and looking at Clarke.

“We were watching something two days ago and he saw an Arrow’s advertisement. He decided he wants to be as cool as Oliver Green so the haircut was a must have.”

“And despite being total nerds what have you been up to?”

“Anything that helps me to keep him entertained.” She sighs loudly, resting her head against the side of Aden’s. “Why didn’t you tell me school breaks were this tiring?”

Octavia and Raven laugh again, louder this time, and Tris just stares at the camera, blankly.

“But school is more tiring, Auntie Lex.”

Lexa laughs too, shrugging.

“Well, not for the adults.” She nudges Aden, the smile still on her lips. “But come on buddie. Tell them where we went yesterday.”

“We visited the zoo!”

“This is so cool!” Tris’ eyes brighten and she glances at her mom. “I want to visit the zoo too.”

Octavia nods at her, grimacing.

“Yes. Let’s go to D.C.’s zoo and watch the poor animals freezing.”

_“The animals are freezing?”_  

Clarke is quick to shake her head when she notices the pout on Tris’ lips.

“No, not really. Your mom is just being a smart a-“

“Woman.” Lexa laughs at Octavia’s intervention. “A smart woman.” She looks into the camera again. “And did you have fun at the zoo tiniest one?”

“Yes. We fed the penguins!”

“I want to feed penguins too!”

“And I saw the bears. And the giraffes!”

“Mom, I wa-“

“I know sweetie.” Octavia’s grip on Tris’s waist tightens and she smiles at the girl. “What if we, all of us, go to the zoo when we go back to San Fran?”

Aden and Tris yell  _yes_  and Aden nods franticly, glancing at his aunt.

“And then we can build a fort and watch Harry Potter!”

Tris nods immediately, even if her expression makes sure she doesn’t understand what Aden is suggesting. Lexa shrugs when she notices Clarke’s and Octavia’s inquisitive gazes.

“Well, while we were at the zoo this one –“ she nudges the boy on her lap “- noticed that all the  _little beings_  had their parents around and –“ she locks eyes with Clarke’s, shrugging one more time “- I had to explain that not all the  _puppies_  have their parents around.”

“And you, being the biggest dork, decided to use Harry Potter to support your argument?” Lexa nods, grateful for Octavia’s teasing, because it’s pretty clear she is trying to make the conversation lighter again. “How nerd of you, Woods.”

“He’s a British orphan.” Suddenly all the eyes are focused on the little boy sitting on Lexa’s lap. “But he has his godfather and auntys and uncles and professors. And he has his friends!”

Tris nods, a matching grin on her lips.

“I am your friend!”

They laugh at that and Lexa shakes her head before glancing affectionately at Tris.

“And what about you, little one? Are you having fun building spaceships with grandpa Jake and auntie Raven? I heard –“

“Lex! I can’t believe you didn’t change yet.” Lexa and Aden look to their left, where Clarke supposes Costia is. “Thanks Lord our attempt of being a thing was a huge fail because I wouldn’t have the patience to keep waiting for you while you watch some do- oh!” She stops walking when she notices Octavia’s, Tris’ and Clarke’s pixelated faces staring at her. She raises one hand in a static wave, grimacing at Clarke’s inquisitive – and Octavia’s amused - expression“- or having a skype session.” She clears her throat awkwardly. “Hey guys. It’s lovely to see you again, even all blurry.” She turns to look at Lexa, who is staring at the camera with wide eyes, and pokes her shoulder before leaning forward to pick Adenr from her lap. “Come on, you can’t be late. Rachel is waiting for you.” Lexa nods, but don’t stop looking at the lens. “Lex?”

“Oh, hm, yeah.” She glances at Costia, already standing up – and almost tripping over herself during the process. “I’ll go change and you two finish this call.” She glances at Clarke one more time, her cheeks red, before looking at Aden. “Don’t forget to tell them the tooth tale, Ade.”

He nods excitedly at her and Costia sits on the couch, smiling at the camera and doing her best to ignore Clarke’s puzzled stare.

“So, where were you guys?”

…

“You’re asses.” She snorts, pacing around her parent’s living room. “You knew that Lexa and Costia were a thing and you didn’t mention it to me?” She snorts again, shaking her head. “I can’t fucking believe it.”

“You said you didn’t want to know anything related to the damn folder, Clarke.” Raven shrugs, a smirk on her lips. “So of course we didn’t mention it. We did learn it there.”

Clarke stops, turning to them and sighing before walking towards the couch.

“Okay, that’s fair enough. And if you had dropped a few hints I’d turn into an insanely jealous creature, I know.” Octavia nods at her and she plops next to her, sighing again. “I just wish I knew it, y’know? I mean, they spend a lot of time together, they have a deep connection. Costia is fucking stunning. What if they are still in lo-“

“Hey, stop it. Now” She places a hand on Clarke’s knee, giving it a light squeeze. “I’ll not tell you anything because  _classified information_ , but we’ve been encouraging you to give Lexa a change, haven’t we?” 

Clarke nods, her bottom lip stuck between two rolls of white teeth, and when she glances at Raven she nods reassuringly at her. 

“Ask Lexa about it, Griffin. I know you guys didn’t talk about going out again but come on, you guys kissed a lot and you clearly enjoy spending time together and kissing, so maybe it’s time to have the talk.” She smirks. “Oh, and take the opportunity to also ask Lexa about this Rachel because no matter how many times you look at us with your jealous slash insecure expression on and ask me  _and_   _who the fuck is Rachel_?, we’ll not be able to answer it for you.” 

Clarke glares at Raven and Octavia squeezes Clarke’s knee one more time, smiling at her. 

“Call her and –“ Clarke’s phone starts to ring and Octavia glances at it, her smile widening. “Or just answer her call.” 

She winks at Clarke before standing up and leaving the room, shouting  _and tell me who the fuck Rachel is later_ , and Clarke reaches for her phone, unlocking it and rolling her eyes when Raven winks at her before following Octavia. 

She takes a deep breath before speaking.

“Hey?”

_“Hi Clarke.”_  Lexa sounds relieved and also nervous, and Clarke can’t fight against the small smile which forms on her lips.  _“Sorry I didn’t call earlier but I was at this business meeting and it was longer than I expected.”_  

Clarke’s body visibly relaxes after the words  _business meeting_  and she lets her body fall against the couch, closing her eyes and doing her best not to let out a relieved sigh. 

“Oh, hm, no problem. It’s not like I was exactly expecting for a call.”

_“Oh.”_  She hears Lexa mumbling something but it’s so low that she can’t understand a thing.  _“So, let’s just forget that I called, yeah?”_  

The worry is back to Lexa’s voice, and she is somehow sounding embarrassed too and Clarke’s eyes shot open when she realizes what she had said.

“No!” She sits up straight, moving her hand pointlessly in front of her chest. “I didn’t mean that, I –“ She sighs deeply, bringing her free hand to her forehead and pressing her temples. “Ugh, why communication is so hard sometimes?” A low giggle hits her eardrums and that is enough for her lips to curl into a small smile. “I want to hear it, y’know. The thing you want to tell me.”

_“Yeah?”_  

She nods, even if Lexa can’t see her. She needs the reassuring gesture herself.

“Yeah.”

_“So, when Costia and I met we became close friends very quickly. And one night we were both really drunk and decided that making out was a thing we did_.” She closes her eyes, resting her back on the couch one more time, and Lexa’s evident discomfort is the only thing making the situation a little better.  _“And then we freaked out about it, both of us. And decided that it had to mean something, because we clearly cared about each other, loved each other_.  _Two weeks of failed attempts later we laughed about our silliness and reaffirmed our convictions that our love wasn’t romantic and never would be._ ” Clarke sighs, biting her lip absentmindedly, but doesn’t say anything. Lexa’s voice is lower when she speaks again.  _“I thought you knew.”_  

“Well, I told you that I didn’t read the thing.”

_“Yeah, I know. But I thought that the troublemakers had told you about this.”_  

She snorts lowly at the nicknames, shaking her head.

“They didn’t. It doesn’t seem right to me hearing about the things they found out because they were jackasses.”

Clarke smiles when Lexa giggles, her shoulders relaxing.

_“Okay.”_  A sigh is heard before Lexa starts to speak again.  _“And what about hearing all those things directly from me?”_  

Her eyes widen – and her smile too.

“That sounds right. And good.”

“Okay then.” She doesn’t need to see Lexa to know she is doing her small smile thing.  _“We, food, wine and all the information about my past relationships. My place, as soon as you bring your cute and gorgeous face back to San Fran.”_  

She grins widely.

“It’s a date.” And just like that, she decides to match Lexa’s courage. “Hm, and talking about dates –“ she clears her throat awkwardly “- I’m the only one now, right? I mean, I know we aren’t dating and I also know we never even talked about it, and I kind of owe you an explanation abo –“

_“Breathe, Griffin.”_  She does as it Lexa says, taking a deep breath, but it does nothing to calm her pumping heart. “ _You’re the only one, and I’m not willing to change that, okay?”_  

“Okay.”

_“Okay? Just that?”_  

She grins at Lexa’s teasing, the calmness starting to run in her veins.

“Yes, just that. What more could I say?”

A loud laugh is heard, and her grin gets wider.

_“Well, seems like Octavia and Raven aren’t the only jackasses on Tris’ life.”_  

Clarke laughs hard, deciding to indulge Lexa.

“You’re the only one I’m going out with, Lex. And I’m not thinking about changing it either.”

After fifteen minutes, when Clarke drops her phone on the couch, the butterflies which live in her stomach are more awake than ever.

But she can’t fight against the worry of needing to share certain thing about past relationships too.

…

“Adeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen.”

Tris drops Clarke’s hand, running towards the little boy and wrapping her arms around his body very excitedly.

“Hi Tris!” He points at his Star Wars shirt when she lets go of his body, grinning. “Look! I’m wearing the shirt you gave me!”

She giggles, running a hand over the t-shirt, and Clarke shakes her head at them before looking eyes with Lexa.

“Hey.”

She leans forward, placing a kiss on Lexa’s cheek and smiling at the blush which covers it.

“Hi.” She lowers her gaze to Aden, who is still chatting happily with Emily. “Hey Ade.”

He smiles widely at her, raising his hand to a high-five, which she happily meets. Lexah looks around before locking eyes with hers one more time.

“Where are Lincoln and Octavia?”

“They are grabbing our bags.” She shrugs, blushing herself. “Tris was too excited to see our welcome committee so we left them behind.”

Lexa grins widely, squeezing Clarke’s hand very quickly.

“I’m sure Tris was the one who was too excited to meet the committee.”

Clarke’s blush deepens and she snorts lowly.

“Flattery doesn’t look good on you.”

Lexa giggles, nudging Clarke gently.

“Come on. Both of us know everything looks good on me.”

Clarke snorts louder this time, rolling her eyes.

“Whatever, you cocky creature.” She glances at the kids quickly. “Do you think Aden could go with Linctavia? He may be missing Tris and they could play. And then you could give me a ride. I need to pick Fish at the dog care.”

Lexa nods promptly, smiling widely.

“I’m pretty sure Aden is gonna love this idea. But not as much as I.”

Clarke snorts one more time, bringing her hand to Lexa’s face and pushing it lightly, the butterflies on her stomach wide awake again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for my absence. I'm busy af lately.
> 
> Hope you liked this chapter and have a great weekend :)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again. The next chapter of BfB needs more work than I thought, so have the first chapter of another converted fic to pass the time until I manage to finish it.
> 
> Hope you like this one :)


End file.
